


Bring Me Home

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Iron Fire [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Children, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt Tony Stark, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Iron Man 1, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, Marvel Universe, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Sam Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV), Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sequel, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Twins, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-02-04 03:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Following the events of When We Collide, Spencer and Tony have to readjust to their changing circumstances. But nothing is ever simple in the life of a Winchester and never more so with a Stark involved.Picking up four months after Dean went to hell, follow Spencer and Tony through what could prove to be the most difficult time of their relationship.





	1. Spencer Stark

**Birth Name:**  Spencer Winchester

 **Marries Name:** Spencer Stark

 **Nicknames:**  Spence (Most) Beautiful (Tony) Sweetheart (Bobby)

 **DOB:**  May 2nd, 1983

 **Age:**  S4 – 25

 

**Appearance:**

**Eye color:**  Brown

 **Hair color:**  Light brown

 **Height:**  5ft 8in

 **Cast** : Troian Bellisario

 

** Family: **

John Winchester (father) †

Mary Winchester (mother) †

Henry Winchester (paternal grandfather) †

Millie Winchester (paternal grandmother)

Samuel Campbell (maternal grandfather) †

Deanna Campbell (maternal grandmother) †

Dean Winchester (older brother) †

Sam Winchester (twin brother)

Adam Milligan (younger half-brother)

Bobby Singer (surrogate father)

Christian Campbell (third cousin)

Gwen Campbell (third cousin)

Mark Campbell (distant cousin)

Cain (ancestor)

Abel (ancestor) †

**Tony Stark (husband)**

**Trinity Maria Stark (daughter) – Born Feb 18th, 2007**

**Unborn Child**

       

**Bio:**

Spencer Winchester (born May 2, 1983) is a hunter as well as a (Wo)Man of Letters, along with her twin brother, Sam, and older brother Dean.

After the demon, Azazel killed their mother, Mary, Spencer, Sam, and Dean were raised in the hunting life by their father John. Sam left the hunting life to pursue a career in law, and most likely would have married his college sweetheart Jessica Moore.

Unlike her twin brother, Sam, Spencer was never fed demon blood the night their 6 month birthday. Spencer was asleep in John's arms in front of the tv at the time as she had trouble sleeping in quiet. Still does.

 

**Personality:**

Spencer is a very loyal, independent, and strong-willed woman. As she grew up and learned of the supernatural Spencer was determined to learn everything that her father could teach her about being a Hunter so that she could always feel confident that she could take care of herself. In addition to her combat and weaponry skills, Spencer is intelligent and clever and demonstrates a superb ability to easily organize and execute plans. Most of all, Spencer is a protector at heart and will do whatever she has to do to save her loved ones.

She is competitive, driven, and smart. Spencer is an overachiever in every sense of the word and in every aspect of her life. When she wasn't competing with Dean for their father's attention, she was competing for academics, field hockey, and boys. One could even say that Spencer's competitive edge might drive her to do some things she may regret.

Spencer is a very loving mother and wife, devoted and determined.

She will always try her hardest to refrain from raising her voice around Trinity. Aware of the damage Howard did to Tony she tries her hardest to protect Tony from making the same mistakes. She's very vigilant about his behavior and supports and guides him as best she can, given that she too is a first-time mother.

The events of When We Collide has left Spencer riddled with grief, regret and blame. She blames herself for Dean going to hell. She grieves for the loss of her brother. And she's filled with regret for making the deal in the first place.

The events also placed a wedge between Spencer and Sam. Their relationship is strained again.

Tony has started getting back into work, which often leaves Spencer at home alone with her daughter, whilst she loves spending time with Trinity she finds it difficult without Tony, the two of them having spent the better part of a year side by side forged a bond which both are struggling with now. Tony often turns to talk to Spencer but finds that she's not there, instead she's a home with his daughter.

 

** Physical Appearance: **

Spencer is a tall and thin young woman with pale white and lightly freckled skin, curly dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She is fond of pairing feminine doll-like dresses with more masculine and military-style jackets and boots to add practicality to her outfit in case she is caught unaware in a fight. She typically wears her makeup in a clean and simple style, Spencer is always seen wearing her wedding ring, along with a plastic red ring.

 

** A bilities: **

As a human, Spencer possesses no supernatural powers, but her role as a skilled hunter meant that she does possess many valuable abilities that offer her many advantages during her time in the supernatural world.

 **Genius-Level Intelligence** : Spencer has an IQ of 170, which is well above genius level. Between how quickly she can learn new skills and her craving for knowledge, Spencer possesses a dearth of knowledge on a wide range of topics including mathematics, chemistry, physics, medicine, psychology, history, mythology, and foreign languages.

 **Multilingualism:**  Spencer has shown she is fluent in Latin (both Archaic and Classical), Spanish, and French in at least a conversational capacity.

 **Skilled Artist:**  Spencer is known for being very artistically talented.

 **Expert Markswoman:**  Spencer is an expert archer, and went to national competitions even when she is a child. She is able to accurately use longbows, crossbows, and guns with pinpoint accuracy.

 **Skilled Combatant:**  As a hunter, Spencer is trained vigorously in close-quarters combat and martial arts, allowing her to fight even without her weapons if necessary.

 **Expert Weapons Knowledge/Training:**  Spencer is trained in the use of guns, bows, swords, daggers, and chained weapons, though she preferred to use her long-bow or ring daggers, and is able to identify a variety of weapons in her arsenal. She is also able to assemble and disassemble more complicated weapons... Spencer also demonstrated competence with a katana.

 **Skilled Tactician:**  Spencer is capable of organizing and executing plans for various missions.

 **Skilled Manipulator:**  In desperate situations, Spencer is shown to be quite good at manipulating others to give her the information she wanted.

 **Skilled Hunter:**  As a hunter, Spencer is knowledgeable in the migration patterns and habits of animals, particularly wolves, coyotes, and foxes, along with their corresponding supernatural creatures. She is able to use knowledge of how animals track their prey using scent by leaving a trail of blood to lure werewolves into a trap.

 **First Aid Knowledge:**  Spencer has first aid knowledge from the years of patching up her father and brothers

 **Basic Mechanical Knowledge** : Spencer demonstrates an understanding of how motor vehicles work.

 **Engineering Knowledge:**  Spencer has some level of engineering knowledge, given that when she met Tony she was reading a professional engineering book. 

 **Gymnastic Training:**  According to Spencer, she is a gymnast for eight years, and she demonstrated her acrobatic feats by doing a flip off of her roof and landing lightly on her feet on the ground. Though she did not use these gymnastic skills often, they likely came in handy during her hunter training.

 

 **Pairing:**  Tony Stark

 


	2. Prologue

_Previously_

_Spencer leans over Trinity's crib, her eyes locked on Trinity who sleeps soundly, not a care in the world, no idea of the trauma of the last year. Spencer touches her cheek before brushing her hair back from her face as Spencer sniffles. Her beautiful little girl. They've been back in Malibu for seven days now. Seven long days. It feels surreal being alive. She spent so long waiting and planning and preparing for her death that she never thought about what would happen if she lived. Nor did she think about living without Dean in her life. With the guilt in her chest. Sitting there like a weight in her heart. She sniffles again and pulls her hand back from her daughter to let her sleep. She takes a breath and touches something in her pocket as closes her eyes. Time to face the music. She nods to herself and then slowly and quietly closes the door to the nursery and heads towards the stairs. She's nervous. More nervous about this then telling everyone she only had a year to live. Her heart pounds in her chest and she can barely breathe. Tears are already flowing._

_................_

_Tony looks up when Spencer shuffles into the living room, he smiles softly at her as she sniffles and moves to him, his arms opening for her to instantly settle against when she sits with him. She looks exhausted, but he knows whys. Her brother is dead. And she feels it's her fault. Kind of is but he'll skim over that. He brushes his fingers up and down her arm as she takes a shaky breath, willing herself not to cry anymore. It's been an emotional week. Sam stayed a couple of days but all they did was fight and snap at each other so he left. Spencer was silent for a few days after that, wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Trinity. But she's better now. Not perfect but better. He kisses her head and holds her close to him before he looks back at the work in his hand. Now they know Spencer is fine, that she's going to live, he's going to get back to work, or his version of working anyway. He has a family to support, he supposes he better start putting in an effort. Map out a legacy for Trinity. Spencer presses her face into his shoulder and takes a deep breath, scenting him almost then she is pulling away, her shoulders shaking slightly. She pulls the sleeves of her dressing robe down and sniffles again._

_"Tony" she whispers, he hums a little acknowledges her. "I'm pregnant" he snaps his gaze to her face, his eyes wide._

 

**Now**

“What?” Tony asks as his gaze flickers to her stomach. “You're....” he stares at her stomach as she nods. “You're....” he repeats struggling with words. Given how he freaked out the last time it's good he's still sitting there with her. He then stands to pace, okay, he's now starting to freak out a little. Spencer keeps quiet just letting him work it through his system. “You” he then sobers realizing. “You were going to...”

“I know, okay?” she whispers. “I know...but I didn't know” she admits looking up at him. “I didn't know I was...not until about....20 minutes ago” he kneels in front of her. “And I feel terrible, Tony, I was going to die...I was going to die and they would have died with me...and I didn't know” he cups her face in his hands and presses his forehead to hers. “I didn't know...”

“It's okay” he whispers. “It's okay, you're here and they're here” he places his hand on her stomach. “You're okay” he litters her face with little kisses soothing her. “You're okay” he repeats.

“We're having another baby” she admits softly, he nods.

“Yeah” he whispers taking her hand and smiling.

“You're okay with this?” she asks him, he nods.

“You know I wanted...” he starts and then pauses. “Are you?” she nods against his head and he smiles wider. Yeah, they talked about Trinity having siblings. They talked about it when they thought Spencer was going to die but this is different. Now they know she's not, it's more realistic, obviously very realistic. He cups her face and kisses her, breathing her in. He loved her all knocked up and round with his child. This will be slightly different. This time....she's his wife. And they kind of know what they're doing now. Kind of. She smiles against his lips. A real smile. For the first time in more than a week, she is actually smiling.

“Tony” she whispers against his lips, he nods, knowing just what she wants. He nudges her backward grabbing her ankle and pulling her beneath him on the couch, his lips find her neck, her fingers digging into the small of his back, brushing against his back as they slip under his shirt.

“I love you” he whispers nudging under her jaw. “You're a crazy, badass, mamma but...you're mine” he nudges along to her nose. “My badass, mamma” she snorts a little.

“That's not as romantic as you think it is” she counters pulling him closer to her.

“You love it” he comments, she searches his eyes and touches his cheek.

“I love you” she counters, he kisses her, his hand running along her bare thigh to the edge of her thigh. It won't be the first time they've made love on this couch, Spencer does love this couch after all.

 


	3. Chapter One - Four Months Later

Things have been difficult between Spencer and Tony in the months that followed Dean's death. With Tony back at work that leaves Spencer at home to look after an under 2 whilst pregnant, which is exhausting and lonely for her. They're both short with one another. Both miss one another which just makes everything worse for them. Spencer's hormones also seem to be tenfold this time, everything is hurled at her with full force. Argument after argument over stupid insignificant things. Like now. Tony left a screwdriver on the bedside table and Spencer flipped out. And yeah, okay, he shouldn't have left it there, and he should have been watching what Trinity was doing. And yeah, it's his fault. Tony rolls his eyes as he walks towards the front door of the huge house. He can hear Spencer slamming the bathroom door behind him and he sighs before he opens the door to let Sam and Bobby in both looking a little emotionally worse for wear. Tony sighs a little.

“Now's not really a good time” Tony offers.

“Pick up your god damn socks!!” Spencer screeches from down the hall, Tony gives Sam and Bobby a small uncomfortable smile.

“Spencer!” Tony shouts. “We have guests...” he manages through gritted teeth. He looks exhausted. Emotionally. Physically. Everything is exhausting.

“Un'le Ham!” Trinity shouts as she and Spencer enter the living room, Sam rolls his eyes fondly at the mispronounced name, he doesn't care she gets it wrong, he cares she's trying. Sam lifts up Trinity who tries to jump up at him. He chuckles and holds his niece up onto his shoulders, Bobby kisses Spencer's cheek and wraps his arms around her before stepping back.

“What's going on?” she asks. “Why the visit?” Dean steps out from behind Sam and Bobby and all it takes is split second for Spencer to realize. “Dean!” Spencer yells throwing herself at her brother who barely catches her as she stumbles into his chest. His arms tighten around her, holding her closer to him. “Dean” she whispers sadly.

“Spence” he whispers pressing his head to the side of hers as he rocks slightly. “I'm here” he assures her before he pulls back and smiles. “Look at you” he holds onto her shoulders looking down at her stomach, her bump. “You're....wow” he smiles though, this...this is possible because of him. “How far....?”

“About 18 weeks” she answers. He raises an eyebrow. “Twins too” Dean lifts his eyes to hers and then hugs her again. Threading his fingers through her hair to kiss her head. Sam stands with Tony who scratches at his beard watching the reunion in front of him.

“How're things?” Sam asks. “You two seem very....tense”

“I went back to work” Tony admits. “So yeah, things have been...difficult”

“You spent a year together, practically joined at the hip, it's gonna be hard being apart” Sam offers.

“That's what I said” Tony points out. “But she's hormonal and...” he shrugs and shakes his head. “Tired, she's just tired” Dean pulls back from Spencer, his hands on her face as she cries, relieved to see him here and alive.

“Hey. What about names? You got those yet?” Dean asks moving towards Tony and Sam with Spencer.

“I offered Thing 1 and Thing 2” Tony points out, Spencer turns to glare at him. “It did not go down well....” Tony adds taking in her hand bringing her knuckles to his lips.

“Neither did your follow up suggestion” Spencer points out turning to Sam. “Of Tweedledee and Tweedledum” Sam raises an eyebrow at Tony who nods.

“I made the mistake of trying to make her smile” Tony admits, Spencer pulls her hand from his and sighs walking away from him. Tony lets out a sigh. Sam and Dean share a look as Bobby sighs. “Will you three stay a bit?” Tony asks grabbing his jacket. “I need...I just need a couple of hours to do some things” He doesn't wait for an answer, just flees his home, Bobby narrows his eyes a little.

…..............

Spencer sits on the balcony overlooking the beach, she needed the fresh air for a moment. The door behind her opens and she stiffens thinking that it's Tony, instead, she finds Dean when she looks back, she relaxes slightly.

“Are you two okay?” Dean asks sitting next to his sister, Spencer nods and then shrugs.

“Just hard....I'm left to deal with an under 2 whilst pregnant...it's...” she looks away. “Lonely and exhausting and....and boring”

“Tony not helping?” he asks her.

“He is, in his own way” She assures him and then reaches up to touch his face. “I can't believe you're here” she whispers, he smiles at her. “How?” he shrugs.

“Angels” he answers, she raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, I know but...that's what we got” he motions to her bump and she nods, he releases her hand to press his own against her stomach. “So twins...that sounds fun” he teases, she shoots him a look.

“I'm 25....and I'm about to have 3 kids under 3” she admits. “Yeah, my life is great”

“Sam said you were happy about this” Dean points out, she nods.

“I thought I was” she whispers and closes her eyes. “I thought I was, I really did” she repeats. “But I don't, the last few weeks I've just felt.....” she shakes her head. “Is this my life now?” she asks him. “I wanted to be this mother that hunted...and I haven't since....” she looks away. “Since Lilith....and I don't know who I am anymore...”

“Spencer, you're just growing up” Dean points out. “You have a kid, more on the way, you're married, you...have responsibilities. You have to grow up” she looks to him. “Grow up” he repeats. “You want to run around and kill monsters then you're going to have to give up everything else” she touches her bump. “You already proved that you can't do both...” she hangs her head. “So it's one or the other. You really willing to give up Tony, and Trinity and these” he nods to the bump. “Just to kill monsters?” she sniffles and shakes her head. “No” he agrees. “So...maybe you can....do research for hunters like Bobby does...” she looks to him. “Spencer, you're crazy smart, you were wasted as a hunter, use that brain and help people....” she leans against his arm. He kisses her head.

“Tell me about the angels” she whispers, he nods and starts with everything that happened since he woke up in his coffin.

…............

Tony sits next to Spencer who glances over the top of her pregnancy book to look at him, she sighs softly and lifts the blanket over her legs and belly. Tony settles between her legs to kiss her. His hand resting softly of her stomach.

“Sorry” he mumbles quietly nuzzling into her neck.

“S'okay” she whispers.

“If you want I'll leave work earlier” she shakes her head stroking at his hair. “Pick my socks up....”

“No” she answers. “No, it's okay...I'm just being silly”

“You're pregnant, you're allowed to be” he assures her kissing her cheek.

“You been drinking?” she asks him.

“I had a beer” he admits. “Came home” he strokes her cheek. “My wife needs me” they share a look and he nudges her nose before going back to settling against her neck, his arms around her. They both remain silent, just for a few moments. They can hear Dean talking to Trinity in the next room, Sam chuckling along. Bobby had crashed in one of the guest rooms, which leaves the couple a few moments peace and quiet.

“You want to talk about names?” she asks closing her book. “You've been leaving little hints around since our last chat”

“I was just trying to make you smile” he admits. She nods.

“I was just cranky” she counters sadly. Knows that her mood swings haven't been helping anyone let alone them.

“Well....what about....” he starts as he moves down her body, she raises an eyebrow as he reaches her stomach, his hands soft on the side, he then smiles. “James” Tony offers kissing her stomach. She cocks her head and then realizes, knows why James. Rhodey. He wants to name a kid after Rhodey. Tony lifts his eyes to her.

“Okay,” she tells him fondly. “James. Is that it?” she asks him. He glances to her. “We are having one girl, one boy....” she reminds him, he thinks a moment before smiling.

“Margaret” he admits. “Would have gone for Mom but we already did that” he nods across to Trinity playing with blocks. “So...Peggy is next”

“We should go and see her” Spencer offers, Tony nuzzles into her belly. “I know you don't like seeing her like that”

“It's not that” he mumbles and closes his eyes. “It's cause some times she looks at me and sees Howard and I don't like that she does...I know it's not her fault, but I can't...” he admits with a pout.

“She's your godmother, Tony” Spencer reminds him. “And you're wanting to name a kid after her, the least you could do is go and see her” Tony grumbles but nods, he knows she's right.

“What about you?” Tony asks her lifting his head. “Have you thought about names?” she hums a little.

“John” she admits. “After my dad” Tony nods, he figured that's the way she'd go, either her dad or one of her brothers. “Maybe...Barbara for a girl?” she asks. “I'm not sure....” she shrugs. “I keep changing my mind”

“We have time” he assures her, she scratches at his head as he smiles into her bump.

 


	4. Chapter Two

 

The next morning feels better. The Stark house is calmer. Sam and Dean stayed the night in one of the guest rooms, Bobby left late into the night wanting to get back. Tony stands now, mostly dressed, his tie in hand. He seems thoughtful as he stands in front of a huge mirror, in the reflection he can see Spencer and Trinity behind him.

“I've been thinking” Tony states as he ties his tie around his neck, Spencer lounges in bed with Trinity, a book open in Spencer's lap, and by lap, it's her bump, the book resting against her stomach.

“Dangerous, be careful” Spencer teases, Tony sticks out his tongue and then smiles softly watching his two girls together. “So?” Spencer asks, Tony raises an eyebrow. “What were you thinking about?” she elaborates.

“Oh, right” he snorts a little and shakes his head. “Urm...well now you're alive and staying that way” he takes a breath. “What about a public announcement?” he asks her, she cocks her head. “You're my wife and the mother of my daughter, and currently knocked up with two more of my kids....”

“Why now?” she asks him. “What happened?” Tony looks down. “Tony” she warns.

“Yesterday, when...when I went to that bar” he starts nervously. “This woman, she hit on me” he admits, Spencer clenches her jaw. “I told her I was married...and she said that I wasn't...because why would I get married and not tell the world? Why would I not announce something like that? She thought I was wearing the ring to deter women”

“Clearly didn't work, did it?” she asks.

“Nothing happened” Tony assures her. “Spence, I swear nothing happened...but it got me thinking about it. She was right....why didn't I announce it? You, this fierce, beautiful, independent, badass, insanely smart woman is my wife...and no one knows, I want to brag...all I do is brag...and I didn't about this”

“Because I was going to die” she whispers kissing Trinity's head. “That's why we kept it to ourselves”

“But now you're not” he adds, she nods a little. “Pepper thinks it would be a good idea too, stave off some of the bad press my year off got me” he offers.

“What?” she asks him.

“You know, I wasn't seen at events, didn't go to work...”

“Tony” she starts, he shakes his head.

“Hey, it's okay” he assures her. “I don't care what they have to say about me, and the important people in my life knew exactly what I was doing and that is all that matters” she sighs and shakes her head. “It's fine” he assures her. “And hey, you always said that people should see this side of me more...Look, we'll be smart about it...” he assures her. “A select few trusted members of the press. We'll invite them over, into our home, do like a feature on us as a family....you, me, Trinity...Burt and Ernie” she shoots him a look, he smiles at her. “I know, there's a girl in there too but there are no good girl/boy twin combos” he complains a little. “Or we can wait until...they're born” he offers.

“Oh yeah, that'll be great, you, me, Trinity and two screaming newborns...” he sinks a little and sighs. “Alright,” she folds softly. “We'll do it” he raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” he asks her. “Are you sure?”

“But we do it now before the twins are born...” he nods and climbs onto the bed. “And before I'm too big to get out of bed” he nods and kisses her softly. “And we get hair and makeup because if I am coming out to the world as your wife I need to look worthy of that title” he frowns a little. “Don't argue with me...you won't understand” he nods and caves.

“Fair enough” he assures her. “Whatever you want. We'll hire a PR agent...I'll get Pepper interviewing for one right away” she twitches a little before smiling.

“Here” she whispers pulling his hand to her side, Tony frowns a moment before smiling, feeling what she had.

“Wow” he breaths. His twins are moving inside of his wife. It is both the grossest and the most amazing thing. He looks to Trinity. “You want to feel, Princess?” he asks her, she nods and moves towards him and Spencer's bump. Trinity lays on Spencer's stomach and closes her eyes. Spencer and Tony share a soft look. Tony strokes Trinity's back and kisses her head before leaning up. “Alright, Daddy's got to go to work and earn the big bucks” he teases, Trinity chuckles as he climbs from the bed. “I'll talk to Pepper” he kisses Spencer, lingering a little before pulling away. “Anything you want bringing home?” he asks her, she shakes her head.

“Just you” she answers, he nudges her nose and kisses her again before pulling himself away from her, he hates leaving her. He would much rather spend all day at home with his wife, and his daughter and yeah, the business could run itself with the board but he still enjoys what he does. Spencer watches Tony leave with a heavy heart, it's still weird watching him go. She curls up a little turning to face Trinity who flicks through the pages of the book, she can't read it but she can still look. Spencer smiles playing with her daughter's hair. Dean knocks on the door frame and Spencer looks to him.

“You okay?” he asks, she nods rubbing her bump. “Can I come in?”

“Of course” she assures him as Trinity pulls a wolf stuffed toy closer to her. Dean walks into the room and towards the bed. He whistles looking around.

“You've redecorated” he points out, the wall once white and cold now a russet, browny red, with lots of golden brown accessories.

“Yeah” she agrees. “Tony wanted...something warmer” he smiles and looks to her. “How long are you staying?”

“Couple of days” Dean offers sitting on the bed with them. “Then we'll head back to Bobby's” he looks to Spencer, she nods a little.

“Alright” Spencer pulls Trinity up to her side. “What do you want to do today?”

“If you don't mind, I'd love to catch up with my niece” Dean offers pitching a smile to Trinity who looks up at her mother who nods.

“If she wants to” Spencer offers, Trinity nods, Dean smiles.

 


	5. Chapter Three

 

Spencer watches from the balcony as Dean plays on the beach with Trinity, the sun setting in the distance, she smiles softly. Sam moves to her side and smirks seeing Dean below. He chuckles and looks to Spencer who smirks herself.

“He'd make a good dad” Spencer comments, Sam hums at her side. “If he let himself” she adds touching her belly.

“It's not really something he's thought about” Sam offers, she nods.

“Not something I thought about either” she admits looking up at him. He glances to her. “But you and I both know that Trinity, and Tony, are the best things that ever happened to me.....” he nods.

“She's a pretty amazing little girl” He offers. “Bright too, but that's going to be a given, considering her parents joint IQ must be in the high 400's” she smirks a little. “That little girl is going to be unstoppable” he teases, she chuckles.

“Oh, I hope so” she agrees. “It's a man's world out there, Sammy, but women are coming up in the fast lane, and we're determined...Trinity will be one of the victors....she'll be standing on top like a god damn queen” Sam laughs warmly and nods.

“Well, she's already a princess” he offers. “Only logical next step is queen” she smiles back at him before it falls slightly, Sam raises an eyebrow.

“You know, after you went to Stanford I felt lost” she shrugs seeing his raised eyebrow. “Going to school and studying was something I always wanted to do and you know how I felt when you did that, and the way dad reacted to you leaving....it's when I knew that I could never do that” Sam looks to her sadly. “I didn't know what else to do” she whispers. “So I dove into hunting....just like dad wanted. Tony was the first thing I felt something for” she admits. “Hunting, I was good at but I never felt anything...it was just...doing what dad wanted...and then Trinity came along and I started to feel like my life was finally starting to become mine” she looks to Sam. “I know that probably makes no sense to you” he shakes his head.

“No, it does” he assures her. “We didn't have normal growing up, Spence” he touches her shoulder. “Everything, time and time again was decided for us by Dad, or by Dean.....it started feeling like your life because it is your life, and you're now making your own choices. This is what it is like to be an adult....” he smiles and kisses her head. “Tony will look after you” he whispers warmly. “He doesn't seem the sort to push a woman back....in fact I think you've changed since meeting him”

“I have?” she asks him.

“You're stronger” he answers pulling back and touches her cheek. “You just seem...I don't know, there's this strength to you now, confidence and...I think it's motherly strength. And all that baby fat in you has gone” he pokes her cheek. She smiles. “I'm proud of you” he assures her, she looks up at him. “I know Dean is too” she leans against his side.

“I miss you both” she admits. “I love being a mother, you know I do. But some days....I'm sat there in front of the tv, pregnancy book in hand, ginger ale in the other, Trinity playing with her toys and I think....this is my life, what happened to the badass that could kick ass alongside her brothers?”

“It's different but it's better,” he tells her. “You are this badass, you are, that hasn't changed, but this badass version of you is capable of defending her family if need be” he points out. “A badass that I know will make sure her daughter, that all her children will be ready for the world around them, children that I already know will change the world....” she stares up at him. “Spencer, this legacy you're setting up, you and Tony, do you have any idea how powerful your children are going to be?” she smiles at him. “Smart and business savvy...but with the ability to throw down, my god they are going to be tyrants” he teases, she laughs reaching up to wipe at her cheeks. “Especially if they get his snark.....” she laughs harder. He smiles seeing her happy. It's been so long now since he heard her laughing like this.

…..................

Tony smiles watching the two of them, curled together, fast asleep. His girls. He reaches down and brushes Spencer's hair back from her face, she sighs softly at his touch, seeking him out. But they both look utterly uncomfortable. He moves his hands to his daughter.

“Alright, Princess, come on” he lifts Trinity up off of Spencer who groans with the loss. “Bedtime”

“Daddy” Trinity whispers realizing Tony has her.

“I got you, baby” he assures her holding her to his chest. Spencer rubs at her eyes turning towards him.

“Tony?” she asks, he hums a little.

“Hey, Beautiful” he offers warmly, she leans up to watch him with his daughter. “I've got her” he assures her. “You look exhausted, where are your brothers?” he asks, unsure why they'd leave her alone with a toddler if she appeared that tired.

“They went for a drink, I told them to go, they were driving me nuts” she admits. “I just needed a nap” she rubs at her eyes. “How was work?” she asks him.

“Good” he answers and kisses Trinity's head. “Let me put her in her bed and we can talk” he offers, Spencer nods around a yawn as Tony carries Trinity to bed.

…............

Spencer turns off the tv as Tony reappears, she raises an eyebrow at him as he drops down next to her.

“Out like a light” he kisses her cheek. “Dean must've really tuckered her out” she hums softly letting him wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah, he took her down the beach” she answers leaning back against him.

“I spoke to Pepper” he admits after a moments silence, both comfortable and warm where they are. She hums listening. “She got us a short list of PR agents” he threads his fingers through her hair as she turns to set her back against his chest, she hums happily. “I told her you'd probably want to help...” she raises an eyebrow. “This is someone that's going to be, basically, part of this family, they'll know everything”

“Everything?” she asks him.

“Well, maybe keep the 4-1-1 on monsters on the down low” she smirks.

“4-1-1? Down low?” she teases, he snorts and kisses her head.

“Hey, I'm down the kids” she laughs softly, shaking against him. “My point, if this person is to know everything then we should be part of it” she nods in agreement. “We're inviting them in, exposing our daughter, our children to them, we have to be the ones in control” she nods in agreement. “We'll start interviews next week” he kisses her cheek. “Then set up the press release for the week after”

“That's quick” she states, he hums and nods.

“Well if we wait any longer you're going to be huge, and uncomfortable” she looks up at him. “And chances are you'll be bunking down and nesting and invading people aren't going to be welcome” he frowns at her. “What?” he asks. “What's that look for?” she kisses him, her fingers soft on his neck, he smiles against her lips and kisses her back.

“I love you” she whispers, he nudges her nose and smiles back, his hand curling around her stomach. “I know it's not been easy” she whispers. “All of this that I've brought down on you”

“Hey” he scolds lifting her chin. “You're my wife, the mother of my children and I am here because I want to be here.....” he draws her closer to kiss her. “You wanna go to bed?” he asks softly, she hums a little against his lips.

 


	6. Chapter Four

Dean stands with Spencer at the front door, her brothers have stayed, filled her in and now heading back out, she doesn't mind, she knows they love her, but she is going to miss them, and hunting, despite how much she loves being a mother, and wife, she will miss that part of her life. Dean hands over Trinity to her mother who sets her against her lip.

“We're a phone call away” Dean assures her brushing his fingers over Trinity's cheek whilst smiling at Spencer.

“I'm really glad you're back” she whispers. “I'm really sorry” he shakes his head.

“No” he argues. “No, it's okay, it's forgotten and forgiven” he kisses her forehead. “I made that choice” he whispers. “It was never on you” he pulls her closer. “I'd do anything for you and that little girl...” she sniffles and pulls away from him. “And go easy, yeah” he offers. “Take care of your family....”

“I always will” she argues looking at him, Dean looks down and nods realizing just what she meant. Sam kisses Spencer's cheek and touches her back as he joins them.

“I'll text you later” he offers warmly, she hums in agreement as Trinity sniffles into her neck.

“Be careful” she warns them both, Dean nods, hesitating in leaving, Sam moves to the door to wait for him. “Dean” Spencer pushes, Dean sighs a little and moves to pull her and Trinity into a hug. “We're okay” she assures him, he nods a little and pulls away, they share a look before he and Sam leave, Spencer sighs a little and looks to Trinity who plays with her hair. “Let's go find your daddy” she offers turning away from the door to look for Tony.

….........

Spencer lingers just out of sight to listen to Tony and Trinity, both huddled together in her bedroom, curled up on the rocking chair by the window. She leans back against the wall behind her and smiles.

“Once when a lion, the king of the jungle, was fast asleep, a tiny little mouse began jumping up and down on him” Tony reads softly. “This soon woke the lion, who placed his huge paw on the tiny mouse, and opened his big jaws to swallow him whole. 'Pardon, O King!' cried the little mouse. 'Forgive me this time. I shall never repeat it and I shall never forget your kindness. And who knows, I may be able to do you a good turn one of these days!” The lion was so tickled by the idea of the mouse being able to help him that he lifted his paw and let him go. Sometime later, a few hunters captured the lion, and tied him to a tree. After that they went in search of a wagon, to take him to the zoo. Just then the little mouse happened to pass by. On seeing the lion’s plight, he ran up to him and gnawed away the ropes that bound him, the king of the jungle. 'Was I not right?' said the little mouse, very happy to help the lion” Tony stands from the chair, Trinity now asleep against his chest. “Come on, Princess” he coos softly moving towards the crib against the wall. He tucks her in, careful not to wake her before he leaves her be. He switches on the night lights, the stars lighting up against the back of the crib, pauses to watch her a moment before he leaves. Spencer listens to his footsteps as he leaves the nursery, closing the door ajar behind him, his eyes find Spencer and he smiles kissing her head before he pulls back. “Hey, hey” Tony whispers lifting her face. “Why are you crying?” she shakes her head.

“I don't know” she admits with a little laugh, he smiles and kisses her softly. “Hormones” he hums against her lips and pulls back. “You're amazing with her” she offers, he smiles.

“I was worried” he counters, she nods.

“I know” she reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck. “But you're nothing like your father” she promises him. “She adores you” he smiles.

“I'm rather fond of her myself” he teases pulling her closer. “Her mother too” she smirks and shakes her head. He releases her and takes her hand. “Hey, whilst it's quiet” he offers kissing the back of her hand. “I gotta show you something,” Tony tells Spencer pulling her towards the back of the house.

“Slow down...I can barely waddle” he chuckles and snorts looking to her. “It's not funny...” she scolds.

“I'd pick you up but I am truly worried about my back in that scenario” she pushes at his shoulder as he smirks.

“You're supposed to say I look radiant and...glowing”

“You do” he assures her. “Of course you do, you look beautiful, you always do....” he pushes open a door behind him and pulls her into the doorway. “Here,” he offers. “This is it” she raises an eyebrow as she steps into the room. There are bookcases on two of the walls, partly filled, in the middle of the room against the far wall is a desk and computer.

“What is this?” she asks looking to Tony.

“I heard you and Dean talking” he admits. “About hunting...” she drops her eyes a little. “I know you love us” he assures her. “But I know you love what you do so....compromise” he nods to the room. “I talked to Bobby, gathered some contacts, bought some books.....it's not much but it's a start for you” she looks to him. “There's a phone line in here, untraceable and has a voice distorter....” he smiles at her. “Put that crazy smart brain to use” he kisses her softly. “Save the world” he adds pulling her closer to him.

“You did this for me?” she asks him fondly. He nods.

“Yeah” he answers. “I'd do anything for you” he promises her. “Just want you to be happy with me”

“I am” she counters quickly. “Of course I am...” he gives her a small kiss and then pulls her further into the room.

“It's soundproof” he adds. “And you got Jarvis in here in too” he moves her towards the computer. “State of the art computer.....holographic keyboard....” she watches him, her eyes soft as he talks. “I figured you could put all your weapons in here...” he looks to her.

“This is just what I need” she assures him.

“I know, I'm just that great of a husband” he teases wrapping his arms around her, he bites his lip. “So...Princess is asleep...this room is soundproof” he wiggles his eyebrows at her, Spencer laughs.

“You're insatiable” she scolds lightly.

“Only for you, beautiful” he nuzzles into her neck backing her towards the desk behind them.

 


	7. Chapter Five

Spencer rubs her back as she heads through the living room, checking it out, today is the day that a camera crew and news reporter come into their home to talk to them. In the end she and Tony had agreed on one reporter, a woman with her own children, adds a more sympathetic edge for them. Spencer looks up as she hears the front door followed by Pepper's heels.

“Pepper” she greets not looking up.

“Hey, Spence, what are you doing?” Pepper asks amused.

“Tidying up, Tony decided that he and Trinity were going to play with all her toys this morning....and left them all out” Spencer answers and then turns, she notes that Pepper is not alone. “Hey, Dahlia” Spencer offers as the reporter follows Pepper into the room. “You're early”

“Spencer” she greets back warmly. “Traffic was good” she offers. “How are you feeling?”

“About this? Or in general?” Spencer counters with a smile, Dahlia offers her own smile, she knows Spencer's nervous about this.

“We can postpone this” Dahlia assures her. “If you need more time..” Spencer shakes her head.

“No, I should get used to this, right?” Spencer asks. “Press and reporters are going to be part of my life....” Tony moves towards her as he walks into the room, Trinity on his hip. Tony kisses Spencer's cheek, his hand curling around her stomach before he pulls back. He notices Dahlia and her team.

“Hey, you're here” Tony offers shifting Trinity on his hip a little. Dahlia waves at Trinity who waves back. “Where do you guys wanna set up?”

“Here is perfect” Dahlia motions to the cluster of sofas, a few scattered children's toys, Trinity's art stuck on the wall around the tv.

“But I haven't cleaned in there yet” Spencer worries.

“No, it's really perfect” Dahlia assures her as she touches her arm. “Family isn't tidy, family is messy....” Spencer nods a little, Tony kisses her head.

“Relax, beautiful” he whispers softly in her ear. “It's going to be okay” she takes a deep breath and looks to him before reaching for Trinity, he lets her go willingly knowing that Spencer needs the comfort of having her child in her arms.

….......

Trinity sits between her parents playing with her little learning phone. Tony smiles watching her as Spencer runs a hand around her bump, Dahlia looks to her camera and sound men who both nod back at her.

“Alright,” she turns to Tony and Spencer. “Ready?” Tony glances to Spencer who nods.

“Yeah, we're ready” Tony answers for Dahlia, she takes a breath and turns to the camera.

“This is Dahlia Anders for WHiH World News reporting from Malibu; joining me today is Tony Stark, who has agreed to let us into his home, and his family, to announce some news” the camera shifts to Tony, centering him, keeping Spencer out of view for now.

“On May 28th, 2007 I got married in a small and intimate ceremony” he looks to Spencer, the camera follows his eyes “To this incredible woman. Spencer” he reaches around Trinity and takes Spencer's hand in his, Spencer looks to him and softens slightly, her nerves ebbing away. 

“Let's get the questions out of the way” Dahlia starts. “And then we can have a look around your home” Tony nods and rubs his thumb into the skin of Spencer's hand, soothing her. “So how about we start with something easy?” She offers. “When and where did you meet?” Spencer looks to Tony

“October 2005” Tony answers easily. “A little bar in New Orleans” he brushes his thumb over the back of Spencer's hand. “She was sat alone at the end of the bar reading from this huge engineering book....and she ignored me”

“I was trying to” Spencer corrects looking back to the journalist who smirks. “Even if he wasn't being loud, his jacket sure was”

“Hey” Tony whines a little. “You love that jacket”

“I do now” Spencer counters. “But I was trying to read and it was right there...” she motions to the corner of her eye. “Watching me” Tony chuckles, Dahlia smiles amused.

“So how did you win her around?” Dahlia asks, Spencer raises an eyebrow at Tony.

“I bought her a drink, a few drinks, and we talked....” He answers. “It was probably the longest I spent trying to wear a woman down” he teases. “Like ever....” Spencer rolls her eyes fondly with a smile. “There was just something about this one” Dahlia almost melts with the way Tony is looking at Spencer. “Over the following months, we met up....” Tony adds. “Friendship blossomed....then something more”

“I know this is a serious turn now” Dahlia admits. “We spoke a little before the cameras turned on...but how did you find out about the pregnancy?” Dahlia asks Tony who leans back, setting his arm along the back of the couch and plays with Spencer's hair.

“Spencer was in a car accident” Tony admits. “It was pretty bad, I was called to the hospital by her brother who knew about our...I don't know if relationship is the right word, I don't think we were fully there yet”

“No” Spencer agrees. “Not yet” she whispers.

“Anyway,” Tony touches her shoulder. “Her brother told me about the baby at the hospital”

“My chances of survival were thin” Spencer adds. “My brother did what he thought was best, and it was the right decision, if I couldn't tell Tony myself then at least someone did, just in case”

“It was really that bad?” Dahlia asks, Spencer nods.

“They were surprised when I woke up” she admits. “Called it a miracle”

“Obviously you pulled through, thankfully” Spencer nods in agreement. “What happened next?”

“I'd only found out a few hours before the crash so I still had to deal with the news myself, I took some time, and Tony was very supportive of me whilst I explored our options”

“And your daughter, Trinity” Dahlia starts softly looking to the girl leaning against Tony now, the little girl had completely won her over. Spencer nods. “How old is she now?”

“She's 19 months” Spencer answers.

“And you're expecting again” Spencer nods again. “How far along?”

“About 21 weeks now” Tony answers.

“Are you excited?” Dahlia asks.

“Yeah, we're very excited” Tony looks to Spencer who smiles. “I love my daughter, she is absolutely my entire world” Tony admits, Spencer watches him warmly. “And I can't wait to do it all over again”

“Is he a good dad?” Spencer turns to Dahlia and nods.

“He's an amazing dad” she answers. “He is patient and soft and gentle with her, he makes her laugh and he dresses up for her.....yeah, he's great, she adores him....” Dahlia smiles.

“And I can personally say that she is by far the most charming individual I have ever had the pleasure of meeting” Dahlia admits.

“It's her superpower” Spencer teases stroking Trinity's hair. “The ability to wrap everyone around her tiny little finger”

“Now, I know this will come up, many will be asking” Dahlia shifts in her seat a little. “Why now? Why have you waited so long to announce that you are married, that you are in a serious and committed relationship? You introduced your daughter to the world not long after she was born but not her mother?” Tony nods and leans forward, the mask of arrogance and that Stark smirk slips away from his face. He's being serious now. Showing them what Spencer gets to see. The softer, caring side of him. The concerned husband and father.

“After her crash, after Trinity's birth, Spencer...fell ill” Tony starts. “And we were told that chances of her surviving that were....slim, that we had a year at best....” Dahlia looks between them.

“That's...some serious bad luck” she offers.

“The beginning of our relationship was difficult” Spencer agrees. “And unconventional...but perhaps fitting for Tony” Tony smirks a little, Dahlia nods a little.

“And you'd been seeing one another a while before Trinity's birth” Dahlia points out, Spencer nods.

“About 16 months” she answers. “9 of which I was pregnant...”

“And how did he propose?” Spencer smirks.

“At dinner with family...” she answers. “Just blurted it out in front of everyone”

“You seem so suave and charming but you're just a teenage boy at heart, huh, Mr. Stark?” Dahlia asks as Spencer chuckles.

“It's this woman” Tony teases back wrapping an arm around Spencer. “It's like I'm 15 again and trying to score the hot nerd sitting at the back of the library” she rolls her eyes back softly. He kisses her head and then pulls back. “I would have asked Spencer to marry me eventually anyway, because I knew...I knew, and I still do, that she is it for me” Spencer smiles softly watching him. “But I asked so that we would have that time together as a family, as husband and wife, with our daughter. And we didn't tell anyone outside of close friends and family because...I didn't want to put the stress on her. Being in the public eye can be stressful at the best of times, but doing so whilst ill and whilst caring for a newborn child, and dealing with that first year of marriage....keeping it to ourselves, keeping it to those closest to us, we did so we could enjoy it...”

“And all of that is extremely reasonable” Dahlia agrees. “But the year has passed by....and you're okay now?”

“Uh-huh,” Spencer answers with a nod. “Yeah, ticking over rather nicely now thanks to some very talented doctors and scientists” she lies, it's a story made up to keep the truth between them and whilst still giving a good enough reason that they've waited this long. This whole story was written up by Pepper who covered all corners.

“And you're both happy?” Dahlia asks, Tony glances to Spencer and smiles.

“Yeah” he answers. “Yeah, we are.....” Spencer looks to him.

 


	8. Chapter Six

****It's a mixed bag really with the press. Tony gained new followers in the form of families, single mothers and the older generation but those that he would have associated with before he met Spencer, the bimbos, they seem to have plenty to say about Spencer and her marriage to Tony and Tony as well, claims of 'affairs' but they know it's bull, nights they claim Tony was with them he was around the world with Spencer. So Spencer has been avoiding social media and the tv just till it blows over. Pepper and their new PR hireling, Justin, supposed to be some wizz with social media and stuff. He's actually been helpful the last few weeks which Spencer is grateful for, she doesn't need more stress. Spencer stands from the couch and grabs some papers from the side and stands, a letter slipping through the pages, she frowns and picks it up before sighing. It's her letter to Tony, her death letter. She looks to it and purses her lips.

…......................

Tony misses his wife. He misses her. Even though she's only upstairs. They'd spent a weekend, basically, curled up in bed with their princess watching Disney movies and now he's away from her, away from both of them he seems to be struggling to concentrate on his work. The door opens followed by Spencer's footsteps. He smiles but plays down his relief at the interruption, he's supposed to be working hard. She sets something in front of Tony, his eyes track it. A letter.

“What's this?” he asks looking up from the letter.

“A letter” she answers, he smirks at her.

“I can see that” he teases pulling her closer.

“It's my letter...to you, the one I wrote....for when I died” she adds. “I want you to have it”

“Spence” he whispers shaking his head. “I don't need this, you're here and alive.....I don't want to read your death letter” he whispers that last part pushing it away.

“Tony” she starts.

“No, Spencer” he argues quickly. “I don't want to think about that” he looks up at her and shakes his head. “I can't....”

“I'm not asking you to read it” she assures him. “I just want you to have it....it was meant for you” she touches his shoulder and strokes his neck with her fingers. “You might want to read it one day, or not....just....it's yours” he looks up at her and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, he rests his forehead on her bump and smiles sadly. Spencer threads her fingers through his hair and scratches at his scalp.

“You want me to blow off work?” he asks leaning back looking hopeful. She hums a little and glances to his computer.

“No, that looks important” she counters turning her eyes back to him.

“Shouldn't be looking” he scolds not at all bothered that she's reading files from the business.

“I'm your wife” she points out. “Means no secrets, right?” she asks him.

“None” he promises her. “You need help getting back upstairs?” he asks her, teasing, she smacks gently at his shoulder, he chuckles and kisses her bump before standing to kiss her softly.

“I can manage” she answers before walking away. She may be getting along in weeks but she is not huge yet, despite what Tony keeps teasing. Okay, who is she kidding, she's carrying twin and she's nearing 29 weeks. She only has 8 weeks left and she's feeling them now. Everything is sore. Her back. Her legs. Her breasts. She forgot how magical being pregnant is. Tony's arms slip around her from behind and he nuzzles into her neck.

“I got you, beautiful” he whispers softly, she looks to him and smiles softly. He helps her up the stairs, hands soft on her body. “You want a massage?” he asks her.

“You have to work” she scolds as they reach the top.

“No, come on, give me a reason not to” he whines, she chuckles and pats his cheek.

“Finish your work” she scolds. “Then maybe we can have a bubble bath later” he hums and then nods before practically running back down the stairs, Spencer chuckles and shakes her head as she walks away.

….........

Spencer sits on the couch and lets out a groan rubbing her bump. Trinity looks up from where she colors on the floor. She's such a good girl, Spencer doesn't know what she did to deserve such a good kid or a beautiful one. Spencer smiles and blows her a kiss, Trinity smiles back and giggles looking down at her drawing. Spencer leans forward and picks up the collection of booklets on the coffee table as Trinity stands and moves to her mother. Spencer opens a color chart, she and Tony have been planning out the new nursery for the twins, as well as planning out Trinity's big girl room. Whilst not quite there yet, they know that once the twins are here they're going to be busy, to have their hands full. Oh, their hands are going to be so full with three under three. Spencer takes a breath and looks to Trinity now stood in front of her.

“Wanna help, mommy?” Spencer asks, Trinity holds up her hands and Spencer helps her up onto the couch. “There we are” she whispers, Trinity takes the book from Spencer and sets it in her lap. “What do you think?” Trinity runs her fingers over the page and then taps a square.

“This one” Spencer fights the cringe because there is no way in Heaven or Hell that she wants to bring that color into her house, but Trinity has chosen, and so it will be.

“Alright but if Daddy asks it's all on you” Spencer teases pulling Trinity closer to her and kisses her head. “Knowing your dad though, he's gonna love it” she raises the color chart to look at the yellowy gold she's chosen. Actually, it's not that bad. Like sunflowery yellow with a bit of gold. “Know what” she starts looking at her daughter. “It's not too bad” Trinity smiles up at her.

…..............

Spencer turns off the hot water as Tony kicks off his shoes behind her, he smiles watching her before moving to press himself against her back.

“Bubbles” Tony mumbles happily into Spencer's neck, she smiles leaning back against him. “You did bubbles”

“I know how much you love them” she counters. He hums and kisses her cheek.

“Not the bubbles I love, it's the hot, naked woman that gets in with me” he corrects pulling away from her. “So pants off, Mrs. Stark” he motions to her jeans.

“Tony” she starts a little. He raises an eyebrow at her.

“What is it?” he asks moving back to her.

“Well, you know...I'm pregnant and....huge” she points out like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“You are pregnant” he agrees. “And I love that” he assures her. “All round and plump with my children” he raises an eyebrow. “You really having issues with this?” he asks her. “We've been naked since double trouble came along....”

“No, I know” she argues interrupting him. “With the lights off....” he looks to her softly and then nods a little.

“Okay” he looks around and then moves to the cupboard over the sink where he grabs the collection of candles from inside and then scatters them around the room. “Pants off” he repeats, she shoots him a look. “Trust me” he gives her a quick kiss as he passes her, she lets out a breath and then unbuttons her jeans, Tony sets the last of the candles down and then looks around. “Matches? Lighter?” he asks.

“In the draws in the hall” she motions behind her, he heads out of the bathroom and she hears the opening and closing of the draw before he returns, he moves around the room lighting the candles as she wiggles her jeans down her legs. When the candles illuminate the room he turns off the main light and looks to her as she pulls her shirt over her head. His breath catches because, yes, he loves pregnant Spencer, and her in this light is just....stunning. She's so beautiful.

“Oh, Spencer” he whispers moving towards her, she hangs her head keeping it away from him. His fingers brush her hair back over her shoulder. “You're so beautiful,” he tells her warmly. “And I'm so damn lucky” he curls his arm around her back and smiles when she does.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter Seven

There aren't many positions Spencer's comfortable in at the moment, she's so pregnant that is actively hurts to sleep sometimes. 39 weeks gone, only 1 left to go. At the moment, this is the only one that works for her. Her on her side with Tony curled around her, his hand resting over their babies as if to keep them safe. The bedroom door is pushed open and Trinity shuffles into the room, Tony hums a little waking, turning over to seek out the noise.

“Daddy” Trinity whispers tugging on the blankets. Tony peeks through his eyes and sits up seeing her.

“You can't sleep, Princess?” Tony asks lifting Trinity up onto the bed with him, she shakes her head rubbing her eyes. “Alright” Tony coos softly.

“Tony?” Spencer asks waking, he touches her back.

“Go back to sleep” he coos. “I've got her” he leans down and kisses her head, Spencer hums happily content. Tony stands and climbs out of the bed with Trinity.

…............

Tony sets Trinity on her feet outside her bedroom door, he scratches at his facial hair before running his fingers through his hair.

“Okay, Princess” Tony crouches in front of Trinity. “What's wrong?” she swishes a little as she looks away. “You can tell me” Tony assures her.

“Tree” she points out. Tony nods. “We need a tree” she argues.

“I know” He agrees. “I know we don't we don't have a Christmas tree yet” With the twin due date literally around the corner, within the next week or so, he and Spencer have been busy getting ready and maybe they've put Christmas back a little, and that includes the decorations. Plus Spencer's been really, really tired, lugging around two babies is hard work, she's been spending more time in bed or on the couch and Tony's been spending more time at home with her and Trinity looking after them. “Mommy's not been feeling very well” Tony admits. “But we haven't forgotten” she sniffles and looks up at him. “Why don't me and you go and get a tree in the morning?” He asks her. “Surprise Mommy?” he winks at his daughter who smiles and nods. “Yeah, that's a plan...” he kisses her head and then stands lifting her up. “Now do you think you could sleep?” he asks her, she nods and snuggles into his neck. He strokes her back and carries her back towards his bedroom, using his foot he pushes the door wider and slips in. Spencer turns hearing him. “I'm gonna sit in with her till she falls asleep” Tony offers.

“Okay” Spencer breaths still half asleep, she rubs at her eyes a little before snuggling back into her pillows. Tony smiles softly watching her, Trinity yawns into his neck and he looks to her. This is probably going to be one of the last peaceful moments before the twins are born. He purses his lips thoughtful before smiling. Tony climbs into bed with Trinity and Spencer wakes again, she turns towards them to watch, she snorts. “What are you doing now?” Spencer asks amused, he readjusts Trinity who giggles away.

“Hey, look...” he starts looking to Spencer. “She couldn't sleep, I couldn't sleep”

“So now Mommy can't sleep?” Spencer asks, Tony smirks at her.

“Noooo” he draws out and kisses the corner of her lips, she hums and caves.

“Fine” she whispers when he pulls away. Tony rests on his back wrapping his arm around Trinity who starts to fall asleep against his chest, he smiles and strokes his fingers through her hair.

“Story” Trinity mumbles sleepily.

“No story, Princess, Mommy's trying to sleep” Tony scolds, Spencer kicks Tony gently, pushing at him to just tell her a story. “Alright fine, but a short one” he corrects. “And we have to be quiet” he whispers to her as Spencer snuggles into her bedding. He strokes her back softly and smiles before his attention is taken by his daughter.

“Tony?” Spencer asks, he hums. “How did she get out of her crib?” Tony pauses realizing. He gapes a little and turns to Spencer who gives him a look.

…..............

“How did she do it?” Tony asks looking over the crib for any obvious explanation of how his toddler escaped. He looks to Trinity sat on the floor with her toys, Spencer shakes her head amused from the rocking chair.

“Tony” she starts.

“There is literally no reason she should have been able to get out of this thing” He complains rattling the crib a little.

“You're going to break it” Spencer scolds a little closing her eyes and resting back, her fingers ghosting over her bump. “Maybe we should be thinking about putting her in a toddler bed anyway” Spencer offers cringing slightly.

“You think she's ready for that?” Tony asks her as he turns to her.

“Book said that once they start climbing....” Spencer answers. Tony hums a little watching her.

“You okay there?” he asks her, she nods and glances to him and smiles.

“Yeah, I'm good” she assures him.

“Sure?” he asks, Spencer pushes herself to her feet, it takes a while, Tony is amused but doesn't help, he knows she doesn't like him to assume she needs his help, he knows to ask first or to wait for her to ask.

“Just ready to get this going” she admits stepping towards him. “Feel like I've been pregnant forever....”

“It has been a little harder this time around” he knows this, he's seen it taking a bigger toll on her this time around.

“Physically, yeah” she agrees. “But we've been closer” she whispers. “It's been nice” he moves closer to her and crouches at her side. “We already did it and we didn't know what we were doing with Trinity, this time around we have a better idea, so...yeah, things are a little easier in that sense” he kisses her cheek and smiles softly. “We're not completely clueless”

“We know what we're doing about 50% of the time, right?” he asks, she smirks a little.

“More like 12%” she teases back, he smirks and shakes his head.

“Daddy” Trinity tugs on his jacket. “Daddy” he looks down at her. “You promised” she starts. “Tree” she whispers, Spencer raises an eyebrow at the two of them. Tony nods and picks her up.

“Right” He agrees kissing her cheek. “I got a date with my... favorite girl” Spencer touches her chest and makes a face.

“I'm not your favorite girl?” she asks him.

“You're my favorite woman” he answers tugging her closer, careful of the beach ball around her middle. “You want some help to the couch?” Tony whispers in her ear, Spencer nods and smiles at him. “Let me get the Princess dressed and ready and I'll help you down” she nods and settles back into the chair as Tony sets Trinity down to get her ready.

 


	10. Chapter Eight

Tony holds to Trinity's hand as they walk through a row of Christmas trees. Trinity practically vibrates at his side with her excitement. Her pink coat swishes and swirls with her. Tony smiles watching her point to tress and then giggle to herself. He loves seeing her this happy. To be fair, she is usually always this happy, like it's her permanent default setting.

“What about this one?” Tony asks motioning to the tree at his side, Trinity shakes her head.

“Taller” she mumbles then motions with her hand.

“Not big enough?” Tony asks Trinity who shakes her head. They both look up at the tree, Tony hums and then looks to his daughter. “You do realize that me and you are going to have to decorate it” Tony reminds the girl.

“Uncle Happy help” Trinity states turning around to look for Happy, he's never far away though, just a few paces behind them.

“What do you think?” Tony asks. “This our tree?”

“No” He answers seriously. “She's right, it's not big enough”

“Not big enough” Tony mumbles and nods. “You guys are going to kill me” he mumbles warmly. “Okay, bigger trees...this way” he leads Trinity towards a larger batch of trees. Happy pulls his cell phone from his pocket as it pings away, quickly skimming the text on the screen.

“Boss?” Happy states and holds out his cell phone to Tony who glances down at the text from Pepper. Tony's smile fades slightly as he reads the text.  _'Spencer's waters broke'_. He looks up and he shares a look with Happy.

“I can't miss it again” Tony whispers, almost pleading with Happy, because he missed Trinity's birth, he doesn't want to miss the twins' too. He wants to be able to say he made it to at least one. “But I can't let her down” he looks to Trinity, he promised her a tree. Happy turns thoughtful then nods.

“Alright” he turns to Trinity. “Think you can see the one for your living room from up here?” Happy asks as he lifts Trinity up onto his shoulders, she laughs and holds on.

“Can you see it?” Tony asks looking around. “Can you see our tree?” he looks to his watch and closes his eyes. He wants to be on the road but she doesn't want to disappoint his daughter. It's going to be hard on Trinity with the twins coming and they need to make sure she still feels loved in all this.

“That one” Trinity points to a white-topped tree three rows over. Happy pulls Trinity down and sets her back on her feet.

“Now go on,” Happy tells them. Tony lifts Trinity up to his hip and looks to Happy. “I've got the tree” Happy states. “Go meet the twins...and...Congratulations” Tony nods and smiles before hurrying away with Trinity. Happy shakes his head. “It's gonna be fun to watch” he comments to himself, imagining Tony dealing with three children under 5.

…..........

Tony almost rushes past Spencer who is sat in the hospital waiting room. Just sitting there staring at a poster about hemorrhoids. Trinity is the one to see her first.

“Mommy” Trinity calls out causing Tony spins and looks for her.

“Spence” he whisper moving towards her. “What are you doing sat out here? Why aren't you in there?” he motions to the maternity unit. “You know....pushing,” he asks her as she stands, she shrugs a little and sighs readjusting her jacket around her bump.

“Turns out” she starts. “It was a false alarm” Spencer grumbles. She really hoped that this would be it. That it would happen. But it's not. They're staying in there. Tony deflates a little and moves to her. He wraps his arms around her and she sighs against him. “Really thought it was going to happen...” she whispers. “Turns out I just peed myself” Tony bites his lip, she sighs. “Go ahead” she grumbles, Tony starts laughing, a real deep belly laugh that has him shaking against her. Spencer can't help but laugh with him.

“Oh, Beautiful, that is priceless,” he tells her pulling back, he strokes her cheek and smiles. “But I am glad I didn't miss it”

“I would have held them in for you, baby” she coos. He chuckles and kisses her warmly. “Just sucked 'em back up...” she mumbles against his lip, he laughs harder and shakes his head.

“Let's go home” he offers warmly. “Curl up and eat cookies” he cups Spencer's cheek. “I love you,” he tells her, brushing his thumb over her skin. “Where's Pepper?” he asks.

“She went to get some tea” Spencer answers. “She was pacing and it was driving her crazy” she whispers softly. “She should be back any minute” she looks back over her shoulder, Pepper stands a little way away from them and waves. “Or now...” Tony snorts and nods.

“Right, let's go” he states loud enough for Pepper who nods. “Hey, Pepper” he starts. “Did you know that my wife...” Spencer smacks his chest.

“What are you doing?” she hisses at him.

“Telling the world of the hilarity that is my wife” he teases, she rolls her eyes.

“Yes, she knows...” Spencer points out. “I'm mortified so can we please....not talk about this, ever again”

…................

Spencer presses a hand to the small of her back as she walks into her home, she's exhausted and she just wants to lay down. She takes a deep breath and then yawns, her feet coming to a stop as she stares at the sight before her. Her yawn drops out and she cocks her head.

“Tony?” Spencer asks, he hums walking in behind her with Trinity.

“What's wrong?” he asks her back, she shoots him a look and then turns forward. “Oh yeah” Tony sees the problem. “Trinity picked out a tree,” he tells her. “It was going to be a surprise” Trinity giggles into his shoulder.

“It's great” Spencer assures them both. “And a very nice surprise...” she takes Tony's free hand in hers and squeezes, he leans closer to her.

“I know you like Christmas” he whispers, she nods. “And you were worried about this year because of how close it is to the twins' due date so I wanted to take some of the pressure off" she sniffles a little. "Do you remember our first Christmas?” he asks her, wrapping his arms around her.

“I was pregnant and you....” her eyes search his. “Turned up when you didn't have to” she whispers. He nods and touches her stomach, wrapping his hand around her. “Maybe we can put a hold on any more babies after these” he raises an eyebrow at her.

“Oh?” he turns her to face him. “You want more?” she shrugs a little.

“Maybe...but give my body a break...plus we should wait until they're all older so it's not full on”

“Totally agree” he leans closer to her. “We can enjoy being a family for a bit before making it even bigger” he nudges her nose aware that his little princess is tugging on his hand, he turns his hand and looks down at her. He smiles as Spencer heads further into the house.

“Lights,” Trinity asks of Tony. He nods.

“Yeah, we'll decorate the tree, don't worry, just have to find them first” Tony admits.

“Looks like Happy did that too” Spencer comments looking down at a box of decorations, she looks to Tony and smiles. “You don't deserve him” she points out, he nods and leads Trinity to the box.

“Go take a load off,” he tells his wife. “Maybe put some plastic down in case you...you know, pee yourself again” she shakes her head rolling her eyes as she walks away, Tony chuckles and smiles to himself. 

 


	11. Chapter Nine

With Trinity in their lives, Sam and Dean try harder to be around for the major holidays. Making sure she has the childhood that they missed out on. Surrounded by family and loved ones. Dean's still a little beat up after their latest screw up. The angels playing tug 'o' war with Dean. He clutches to his ribs as Sam holds the door open for him. And they've dragged Bobby along this time, not that he minds, he adores that little girl as much as he did Spencer when she was a kid. Though Christmas was technically two days ago they still want to try and get an appearance in.

“Spence?” Sam shouts through the house.

“Shush” she scolds a little as she walks into the room, but she does smile at them and wave. “Hey” she offers.

“Merry Christmas” Sam greets pulling her into a hug, Dean smiles seeing them together. She pulls away and Sam frowns a little. She moves to Dean who smiles warmly and holds out an arm to let her snuggle into his chest, he kisses her head and smiles. “What's different?” Sam asks staring at his sister as she pulls away from Dean, she raises an eyebrow and shoots him a look, Sam's eyes widen. “Oh my...” he starts realizing that she's not huge anymore. “It happened?” she nods. “Why didn't you say on the phone?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise” she admits as Sam pulls her into another hug, she hugs him back.

“I'm so happy for you” he whispers warmly. “Can we...”

“Duh,” she pulls back. “Twins are excited to meet their uncles”

“Really?” Dean asks.

“No” she answers. “They're two days old, they don't actually care either way” Spencer points out, Dean snorts. “But I do” she admits warmer.

“Congratulations, sweetheart” Bobby offers hugging her, she hugs him back, clutching to him. “Your daddy would be proud” he whispers to her. She pulls away and smiles at him, he brushes his hand over her cheek.

“You guys want to see them?” she asks softly.

“Duh” Dean teases back, she nods and walks away, her brothers following behind. Bobby gives them a moment alone.

….........

Spencer pushes open the nursery door and steps inside, Sam and Dean follow her in. The walls are the shade of golden yellow that Trinity had picked out, and it does work, especially with the white furniture. There's also children's art on the wall from Trinity who was insistent that they display them for the twins. She smiles lovingly as she moves to the crib, the twins set next to one another inside, just for now they'll share and once big enough she'll put them in their own cribs. She just couldn't separate them yet. Dean and Sam follow her, Sam smiling seeing the two of them in.

“Ryder” she motions to the boy, wearing a bright green onesie that barely fits him. “And Serenity” she motions to the little girl in the floral yellow onesie.

“What happened to normal names?” Dean teases leaning on the side of the crib to look down at the two of them. “Are you just incapable?”

“I didn't want Trinity to feel different” Spencer answers. “We gave them all relatively normal middle names so they can go by them if they want to when they're older”

“Which are?” Dean asks her.

“James and Jean” she answers. “So it's Ryder James and Serenity Jean Stark”

“Okay, James I get” Sam offers. “For Rhodey, right?” she nods. “Jean?” he asks.

“Dad” she answers, they both pull a face at her. “It's one of the female variants of John” she offers. “And I didn't like the name Jane...too close to hunting I think” she looks down at the twins. “So...” she shrugs a little. “Jean it was” Dean watches her face, that soft smile.

“How about you?” Dean asks her. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, still a little achy” she answers giving them a look. “You know....downstairs”

“Gross” Dean shudders a little.

“But I'm good....” Spencer adds.

“And Tony?” Sam asks. “Where is he? Where's Trinity?”

“He's taken her out for breakfast” she answers. “He's trying to make sure she doesn't feel left out with the new babies” she sits in the rocker and sighs a little. Dean and Sam share a look.

“Are you hungry?” Sam asks her, she looks to him and nods.

“A little...” she answers.

“Well I'll see what you have” he offers and then leaves the room, Dean crouches beside Spencer who smiles at him.

“So I'm going to get back into hunting” she admits.

“Already?” he asks her. “You just popped out two sprogs”

“Well...sort of” she answers. “More like Bobby” she adds. “Just research...Tony even made me a room a few months ago, computer, books...”

“Why now?” Dean asks. “If you've had the tools for a while”

“I wanted to wait till the twins were born before I got into it, gave me time to stock up the library....” Dean looks skeptical. “Look, I'm going to be awake at all hours with them anyway and I've got Jarvis watching my back....” She explains. “Right, Jarvis?” she asks.

“Always, Mrs. Stark” She motions to the ceiling as Jarvis answers.

“He'll make sure I'm sleeping enough, and he's on hand to make sure I don't make any mistakes....” Dean takes her hand and she smiles. “I feel like I can do this” she whispers to him. They share a look, he nods.

“Alright,” he agrees. “If you're sure” she nods back at him and then glances to him.

“Are we gonna talk about who screwed up your face?” she asks him, he lifts his eyes and shrugs.

“Let's just say: angels are dicks” he answers kissing her cheek before standing and pulls her up with him. She sighs a little and shakes her head. “It's nothing” he assures her. “Just a few bruises....”

“You know I do worry about you both” she argues. “I'm not there watching your backs and I don't know what you're doing out there....” he stops her and kisses her forehead.

“We're fine” he whispers softly. “Okay?” she nods and sighs. “Come on, let's go see what our brother has done to your fancy-ass kitchen” she snorts and laughs.

…..............

“Uncle De” Trinity sees Dean first and heads straight for him, Dean smiles and struggles to lift her up with his ribs but he does it for her. Tony follows after her, family bag over his shoulder. Spencer stands from the couch as Tony makes his way to her, sets the bag on the couch before pulling her closer to him. Tony kisses Spencer and strokes her back holding her close.

“Hey, beautiful” he whispers against her lips before pulling back. “How are they?” he asks, she smiles.

“Fed and sleeping” she answers.

“Both?” she nods. “At the same time?” she nods again. “For the win” he teases holding up his hand, she rolls her eyes but does grant him the high five. They've had a few teething problems with the twins, one asleep, the other awake, one fed and happy, the other upset and screaming, it's been a game of round and round and round trying to keep them both happy at the same time. He holds her hand so she can't pull away and kisses the back of it. “We can do this” he assures her, she nods and gives him a reassuring smile. Both of them have had moments in the last two days where they've struggled to believe that they can do this, but it's just going to take some time to adjust now that there are three children. And yeah, it's only been two days but they're trying.

“I need a bath” she admits pulling back. “You good for ten minutes?” she asks, he nods.

“Yeah, I can survive” he teases and kisses her cheek, she hums a little as she walks away.

 


	12. Chapter Ten

Spencer sits on the floor outside of the nursery listening to Tony singing AC/DC softly to the twins, she is smiling, he is so attentive to them. A month after their birth and the twins are by far the most loved and most spoilt babies in all the world, well joint with Trinity. The three of them get everything that Spencer and Tony missed out on. A house. Two parents. Secure food source. Love and attention. And yes, even material possessions. Trinity's bedroom door opens and Spencer glances to her, the little girl rubs at her eyes and turns to look at her mother.

“Mommy” she whispers and then starts to shuffle along towards Spencer, dragging a little red blanket behind her. Spencer smiles warmly at her. God, her daughter is so adorable and she is not afraid to say that. Trinity actually reminds her more of Tony than herself. Despite not fully mastering speech, Trinity can be a sassy little madam, she's stubborn, smart, creative....that's all Tony. Spencer holds out her hands and Trinity slots herself between them.

“Hey, baby” Spencer greets helping Trinity into her lap, wrapping her arms around her daughter. “Couldn't sleep?”

“No” Trinity mumbles in a yawn.

“Daddy's singing so terrible?” Spencer teases, Trinity chuckles into her neck wrapping her arms around Spencer.

“No” she states firmly. “I like it”

“Oh, you like it” Spencer mumbles into Trinity's hair. “I think he sounds like a wounded, dying dog, but whatever”

“Like a wounded, dying dog, huh?” Tony teases standing in the doorway, Spencer looks up at him, he raises an eyebrow, Trinity chuckles.

“An adorable wounded, dying dog” Spencer argues softly. He nods and then crouches.

“Hey, princess” He greets Trinity. “Want me to sing you a song?”

“Zeppelin” she demands holding out her arms for him.

“Some Zeppelin huh?” Tony asks picking her up. “I can do that...” he winks at Spencer before carrying Trinity back towards her room, Spencer touches her chest at the warmth watching the two of them together. Spencer pushes herself to her feet and follows, lingering at the door to listen to them before she continues on to hers and Tony's room.

“Blinds please, Jarvis,” she asks and he closes the blinds on the window. “Hmm thank you” she slips off her jeans as she moves towards the bed, all warm and cozy and waiting for her. “How are the twins?” she asks removing her shirt and grabbing one of Tony's to pull on.

“Fast asleep” Jarvis assures her and she can almost hear him smiling, if it were possible, she smiles and stretches out in her bed before curling up onto her side.

“Perfect” she whispers getting comfy.

…........

Spencer's almost asleep when Tony's arm slides around her waist, waking her further as he pulls her back against him as he settles into his place at her side. He kisses her shoulder and hums happily. She smiles and turns to face him. His lips instantly seeking out hers. He threads his fingers through her hair and holds her closer to deepen the kiss. She hums against his lips before he pulls back separating them.

“You hear that?” he whispers against her lips, she hums and pauses to listen.

“No, what?”

“Exactly....nothing, it's silent” he answers with a smirk. “All the babies are fast asleep at the same time....am I a genius or what?” she chuckles. “I'm kidding, I know I am” she draws her hands around him and he presses his forehead to hers. “You're pretty great too” he assures her.

“Yeah?” she asks him, he kisses the corner of her lips and then her cheek before nuzzling in.

“Amazing” he assures her, his hands traveling south.

“Okay,” she chuckles. “I see what this is, you're trying to butter me up”

“Is it working?” he asks pulling back to look down at her. She rolls her eyes fondly and then smiles.

“Always” she answers, he smiles wider at her and then lurches forward to kiss her, pushing her over onto her back.

…..........

Spencer holds Serenity in her arms, Ryder sleeps in a basket next to her and Trinity draws at her little table, the tv plays some animated movie for her. It's peaceful. Calm. Tony walks into the room, eyes down reading his phone checking his schedule for February that Pepper just sent him. He smiles seeing his little family gathered together. It's like a tv family, a family he never even thought he would get. And he loves it. Loves them. He notices something on his phone and frowns a little before sighing know that it means leaving his family. He's put off a lot of overseas trips because of it, but this one has to be him. He looks at Spencer.

“So I have a business trip at the beginning of next month” he admits, Spencer turns where she sits and raises an eyebrow at him.

“When?” she asks.

“13th” he answers.

“So you're going to miss Valentine's day?” she asks him, Tony kisses her forehead before shrugging.

“I'll make it up to you” he promises her.

“What about Trin's birthday?” she asks. “The 18th?”

“I'll be back for it” he promises. “Wouldn't miss it” he shows her his phone. “See, it's in big bold pink glittery letters” he teases, she smiles and shakes her head.

“Where are you going?” she asks, he glances down at his phone.

“Afghanistan” he answers, her mood instantly shifts into panic.

“Afghanistan?” she asks. “Where there is a war? Where people are dying every day?”

“Okay, you need to stop watching the news” he scolds slightly, she shoots him a look. “I'll be fine, Rhodey is going with me, I'll be surrounded by American troops....I'll be fine” she doesn't seem convinced or reassured by that. “I'll text you, every ten minutes” he cups her face and leans closer to nudges her nose. “It's a couple of weeks yet, things might calm down, everything will be okay” he kisses her softly. “Let's not worry about it” he whispers, she clutches to his shirt and pulls him closer, pulls him over the back of the couch to join her, he smiles a little careful of the twins.

“You have some time?” she asks him.

“For you guys?” he asks and then smiles. “You know I do” he looks down at Serenity and smiles warmly. “She looks happy”

“Yeah, well, so would you be if you just spent the last ten minutes suckling at my boob” she teases, Tony smirks.

“I really would be” he agrees, she rolls her eyes and elbows him. He kisses her cheek and motions to the baby. “Can I?” he asks, she nods and hands over the baby, Tony holds Serenity like she is the most precious and the most breakable thing in the world, she is a treasure to be protected. Spencer loves seeing this side of him. He's so precious himself. So warm and kind and loving.

“I love you,” she tells him, Tony looks to her and smiles, eyes sparkling and warm.

“Well, I should hope you don't pop out sprogs for just about anyone” he teases leaning closer. “Love you too” he assures her.

 

 


	13. Chapter Eleven

Tony stretches as the sun rises across the ocean, he takes a deep breath and turns curling around his beautiful wife, laying there, all asleep and cute. He smiles and kisses her nose. She wrinkles it and blinks awake to stare at him. She starts to smile.

“Hey, beautiful” he whispers warmly, full of love. She loves Tony in the morning. He's so affectionate, not that he isn't usually, but in the morning he is so peaceful. He moves to get up but she grabs his wrist to stop him. He turns back to her.

“If you get up you're going to leave me” she whispers, Tony brushes her hair back from her face.

“I know, beautiful” he agrees. “But I'll always come back to you” he adds nudging her nose.

“You can't promise me that” she argues. “You can't...not with everything in the world” he strokes her arm and smiles.

“Stop worrying” he scolds. “I should never have told you about this trip so soon, all you've done is worry for the last two weeks” he touches the lines between her brow. “You are getting lines” she slaps at his hands and scowls.

“I'm allowed to worry about you” she scolds. “I'm your wife, the mother of your children, do you have any idea what would happen if you don't come back to us?” he swallows a little and shrugs. “Do you remember how you felt when I left with my brothers, back when my deal was up?” he nods.

“You know I do” he whispers. “But I will come back” he adds. “Spencer....do you really think, if I had a choice, that I would not come back to you?” he asks her. “I love you,” he tells her with a smile. “I love you so much....and you've given me so much, I never thought that this would be my life” he admits. “A wife who loves me, who I am completely faithful to, I don't even want to look at other women....” he plays with her hair. “A woman who's given me three beautiful, if not loud, children” she chuckles a little. “I really thought that I would never get this,” he tells her. “I never...” he shakes his head. “I thought I was so screwed up that I would...” he lifts his eyes to hers.

“You're not the only one” she assures him.

“Guess it takes two screw-ups to make three perfect little somethings, huh?” he asks her, she smiles and nods. “You were right” he admits and smirks. “We're not our dads, and we know where not to go wrong” he pulls her closer. “Mrs. Stark”

“You know, in ten years, I hope you remember how good you have it” she teases, he chuckles. “When we're dealing with stroppy teenagers having love crisis and dealing with pimples and periods” he pulls a disgusted face. “You have two daughters, learn to deal with it”

“I have ten years” he counters. “I'll figure it out” he smiles warmly again. “When we reach that big one oh, promise me, we'll still be married, that whenever I screw up, you tell me....”

“With us or in general because I don't think I have the time to manage you 24/7” she teases, he pinches her backside and smirks. “You screw up” she starts more serious. “I am sure me, Pepper, Rhodey or Happy will be more than happy to correct you, we know how much this means to you, and they know how much this means to us...Plus...Pretty sure your little princess is going to be a snarky little bitch” she points out. “She'll tell you too” Tony laughs and nuzzles into her neck, he takes a deep breath, hates to do it, but he has to. 

“We have to get up” he tells her pulling back.

“No” she shakes her head. “Let's just stay here...”

“I have to get up” he whispers. “I have to go on this trip” she takes a breath and closes her eyes. “But the second I get back, me and you are gonna plan an epic late valentine's, we'll go to that restaurant you love”

“Malibu Farm Restaurant?” she asks, he hums and nods.

“Whatever you want”

“Will you get me that nickel-plated M1911A1?” she asks, he chuckles and nods.

“Personalised” he promises her.

“Will you wear that God awful dinner jacket?” she asks. “The one you wore when we met”

“You've crossed a line” he teases.

“You love it” she accuses as he gets out of bed. He looks down at her and smiles.

“So do you” he points out. “More than you let on”

“Of course I do” she whispers. “It's the first thing I ever saw you wearing, it's always going to mean something to me....”

“In that case” he starts. “Wear that mismatching polka dot and leopard print bra and underwear thing you had on the first time we...” he winks and clicks his tongue, she throws a pillow at him, he chuckles catching it. “I'm being serious” he adds. “You are the first woman I have ever met to not wear matching underwear, it was a complete turn on” she shoots him a look and then lowers the blankets.

“Then you will love this” she shows off her black vest and bright purple underwear that she's currently wearing, he gasps.

“I'm gonna be all over you” he kneels on the bed stalking towards her before sighing and pulling back. “When I get back....” he gives her reluctantly. She pouts at him. “I have to get ready” she pulls the blankets back up.

“Fine” she grumbles. “Then I'll just stay here and take care of myself” he groans and closes his eyes.

“Spencer” he groans flopping onto the bed beside her, she is quick to move, to straddle his waist.

“Make it quick” she coos. “We can do it....” he opens his eyes and looks up at her, they share a look before he grabs her waist and turns them both.

….........

Tony crouches in front of Trinity who clutches to her mother's legs, she might not fully understand what is happening but she can sense her parents' mood, can read them, understands the suitcase and her mother's tenseness.

“You look after your mother, okay, Princess?” Tony asks Trinity who sniffles and nods. Tony strokes her cheek. “And I'll be back in time for your birthday, 'kay?” Trinity nods but she's not happy about this. Tony stands to look at Spencer. She gives him a sad smile. His business trips have always been short, couple of nights here and there and never somewhere so dangerous. So of course, Spencer is scared, she terrified, on top of everything she knows out there, all the dangers that are already stacked in her head, she has to send her husband off to a war zone. She doesn't want him to go, she doesn't want him to leave. Tony takes her hand and steps closer. “I'll be back before you know it” he promises her. “We'll celebrate the princess then have our own valentine's” she takes a breath and tries to smile, but she can't.

“Tony, I have a really bad feeling about this” she admits.

“You're just gonna miss me” he teases lightly. “You'll be so busy with the three of them” he nods to their kids. “And your work that you won't even notice I'm gone” he presses his forehead to hers. “It's just a week” she nods a little biting her lip. “Look after them” she shoots him a look. “Which I know you will” he adds softer. He kisses her. Soft, sweet. “I'm going to miss you” he admits pulling back, holding tighter to her fingers.

“Then don't go” she points out.

“I have to, it's the only way this deal is going to go through...I know this will be the longest we've been apart since before Trinity was born, but we can do this” she nods a little. He kisses the back of her hand and then lets her go allowing for Spencer to lift Trinity up to her hip, allowing her to cry into her shoulder. Tony strokes Trinity's hair and pouts. “Don't cry” he whispers. “Daddy hates tears” Trinity just starts crying harder. “Stop crying or I'll sell all your toys”

“Tony” Spencer scolds with a smile.

“What?” he asks. “It's working” he whispers as Trinity cleans her face with her sleeve. “Dry eyes” he motions to his daughter as Spencer shakes her head amused. Tony kisses Trinity's head and then Spencer's cheek before crouching at the side of the triple stroller, the twins all wrapped up and comfy behind Trinity's lead seat. They're asleep, and he doesn't want to wake them. He honestly doesn't want to go. He would, 100%, rather be here with his wife and kids. But work is work. And this deal is important. He stands again and takes a deep breath. Tony and Spencer share a look before heads towards where Happy and Rhodey are stood waiting for him. Rhodey moves to Trinity as Happy tries to take Tony's bag from him, Tony wants to do it himself. Rhodey takes Spencer's hand and squeezes reassuringly.

“I'll look after him” Rhodey promises Spencer, she nods a little and sighs. Rhodey pulls her into a hug and she relaxes into it slightly as she hugs him back. He pulls back and then winks at Trinity. “I got you something special for your birthday,” he tells her. “But you have to wait till I get back to get it....and you have to be good” Rhodey warns Trinity who nods. “I'll ask your mother” he adds shooting Trinity a look, she nods again. “Alright,” Rhodey strokes her hair and takes a breath.

“Just make sure he comes back in one piece,” Spencer tells Rhodey, he nods and gives her a small smile, he's worried too, he does not want to be on the receiving end of Spencer if anything goes wrong. He is terrified of the woman. Tony told him stories, he knows what she does for a living, he knows just what she is capable of. He does not want to be the next thing she hunts down.

 

 


	14. Chapter Twelve

At an Afghanistan desert test site, Generals board their Humvees and depart to the East. Tony and Rhodey walk to their convoy of waiting Humvees, pointing West. Tony pulls out his phone and smiles scrolling through his contacts till he finds 'The Wifey', he presses dial and holds it up.

…...........

Spencer wakes to her phone ringing on her bedside table. She shifts slightly and hears the twins waking across the room. She'd put the twins in the travel crib in the master bedroom, and allowed Trinity to crawl into her bed because she couldn't sleep alone. She couldn't sleep without Tony. She couldn't sleep alone. She needed the company. The last week has been terrible without Tony. She loves her kids, of course, she does, but three of them, all by herself whilst she's dealing with her own loneliness. Spencer grabs her phone and holds it up to see the caller id. She smiles instantly before sliding the accept. Tony's face, glowing in desert sun smiles down at her.

“Hey, beautiful” Tony's smile greets her. “What are you doing?” he asks.

“Hmm I was sleeping” she answers softly. “How's it going?”

“Good, I think we may even be able to take an early Christmas” he teases. “How's Hawaii sound?” she chuckles tiredly and smiles.

“With three kids? Exciting” Tony smiles warmly watching her.

“You look gorgeous” he comments.

“I'm in bed” she complains. “With the kids”

“Perfect” he whispers, she smiles back at him.

“Get your ass back here,” she tells him warmly.

“I'm on my way” he assures her. “I'll be back before you know it. I love you”

“Hmmm love you too...” she then hangs up and sets her phone back on the bedside table, her fingers stroke Trinity's hair as she pulls back. Spencer smiles and kisses her head before settling back to sleep again.

................

Tony smiles tucking his phone away and turns to the Humvees putting on his Stark charm smile.

“All right, who wants to ride with me? Jimmy?” he asks. 'Jimmy' appears psyched.

“Me?” he asks. Jazzed, Jimmy and the others jump into the lead Humvee. Rhodey approaches.

“Sorry, Rhodey, no room for my conscience in here. Or that hangdog look” Tony raises a glass. “See you back at base”

“You better” Rhodey starts. “Promised your wife I'd get you home” Tony smiles and winks before closing the door. Rhodey shakes his head and heads for a different Humvee.

….........

Trinity sits with her soft bunny doll watching a Disney film. Her brother and sister sleeping in their baskets next to her. She likes being around them. Especially with Tony away. She misses her dad. Spencer's phone rings on the table and Trinity picks it up and answers it.

“Spencer?” Pepper asks.

“Pepper” Trinity states into the phone with a smile.

“Hey, sweetheart, is your mommy there?” Pepper asks her softly.

“Give it here, baby” Spencer coos reaching for the phone from daughter. “Mommy's got it” Trinity hands over the phone and then walks away to play with her toys. Spencer checks the id before setting it to her ear. “Hey, Pepper” Spencer greets.

“Are you home?” Pepper asks.

“Yeah, I'm with the kids” Spencer answers picking up a couple of blocks and setting them in the basket. “What's wrong? You sound...”

“Just don't turn on the news” Pepper interrupts. “I'm on my way....just....” Spencer frowns a little.

“Pepper” she warns. “Pepper, what's he done now?”

“Just promise me, Spence” Pepper pleads with her.

“Okay,” Spencer caves. “I promise I won't turn on the news.”

“I won't be long” Pepper states and then hangs up, Spencer pulls the phone back and casts a confused expression at it.

“Weird” she sets the phone down and goes about clearing up the rest of the toys.

…..........

Pepper's talking to her but Spencer couldn't hear anything after the words 'Tony's convoy was attacked'. It's like they hit her like bullets and struck her down. Pain. Real pain floods through her. Panic and fear. Tony'd only spoken to her a few hours ago. How is this possible? How is this fair? She drops back onto the couch and stares down at her wedding ring. This can't be happening to her. To her children. Oh Trinity, how is she supposed to explain this to her? Pepper turns to Happy stood behind her, trying to remain calm whilst watching Spencer's world crumble down around her. Happy adore this little family, the girls, Ryder, Spencer....Tony really lucked out and now it could all be over. 

“Happy” Pepper states, he nods knowing what she's asking of him.

“I got them, don't worry” he moves to gather up the children. “Come on, Princess” he tells Trinity who follows along behind him. Pepper moves closer to Spencer, taking a seat at her side. Spencer just stares ahead as she processes what she's been told. Because this can't be happening, this can't be right, this has to be a mistake.

“I don't understand” Spencer states. “He called. He said he was on his way back” she looks to Pepper. “What...what happened?”

“We don't know everything yet” Pepper answers. “Rhodey said there was an ambush...he lost sight of Tony”

“Is he dead?” Spencer's voice breaks with the question.

“No” Pepper states. “We don't think so” She corrects. “They're looking for him” Pepper assures her wrapping her arm around Spencer. “It's going to be okay”

“How?” Spencer asks. “It's Trinity's birthday in five days. How am I supposed to explain this to her? She's not going to understand. He promised her he'd be here. How is that okay?”

“We'll get him back before then” Pepper states firmly. “Okay, you won't have to explain anything” Pepper rubs Spencer's arm, Spencer sits there silently crying, tears streaming down her cheeks, Pepper closes her eyes and fights her own tears, because Spencer and Tony are her friends and Spencer's hurting. And not to mention those children. She doesn't even want to think about what would happen if he doesn't come back. “Do you need anything?” Pepper asks her.

“I need my brothers,” Spencer tells Pepper who nods and brushes Spencer's tears from her cheek. "Please" Spencer begs. "I need my brothers,"

“I'll call them” Pepper assures her. “I can call them” Spencer nods and looks away. Pepper stands and pulls out her cell phone before walking away. She doesn't know Spencer enough to comfort her. Spencer hangs her head and covers her face with her hands to cry.

 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Hours Earlier:**

In rural Afghanistan, a U.S. Military convoy worms through a barren vista. Three Airmen, kids with battle-worn faces are crammed in there

with them Tony wearing an expensive suit. There is an open bottle of cola in his hand as his other sets his sunglasses over his eyes.

“Oh, I get it. You guys aren’t allowed to talk” Tony points out. “Is that it? Are you not allowed to talk?” One Airman grins, fidgeting with his orange NY Mets watch.

“No. We’re allowed to talk”

“Oh. I see. So it’s personal”

“I think they’re intimidated” Another airman answers.

“Good God, you’re a woman” Tony comments surprised. The others try to compress laughs. “I, honestly, I couldn’t have called that. I would apologize, but isn’t that what we’re going for here? I saw you as a soldier first”

“I have a question, sir” The youngest, Mets fan, airman asks.

“Please”

“Is it true you’re twelve for twelve with last years Maxim cover girls?”

“Excellent question. No” Tony answers. “Married man now” he touches his wedding ring and smiles. “All those rumors are just that....rumors”

“You've never even thought about it?”

“Oh no,” Tony shakes his head. “No, Spencer would cut my thingy off and choke me with it if I even subconsciously thought about another woman. Anyone else? You, with the hand up” Pratt lowers his hand a little.

“It’s a little embarrassing” he admits.

“Join the club”

“Can I take a picture with you?” Pratt asks.

“Are you aware that Native Americans believe photographs steal a little piece of your soul?” Tony asks. “Not to worry, I gave mine to the misses” He teases. “Fire away”

Pratt, excited, poses as another Airman snaps the photo. A

second later a massive explosion rocks them. Through the windshield, the

Humvee ahead of them erupts in a fireball. Tony is flung aside, and in the side-mirror. The Humvee behind them explodes. Pandemonium as the Airmen are instantly in battle mode. They scramble out, shutting Tony inside.

“STAY HERE!” Pratt orders Tony who watches as Jimmy is stitched by a bouncing Betty mine. Now, running past, firing a .50 cal machine gun is Rhodey. He looks in on Tony.

Get down, Tony!” Rhodey scolds him. “Get the...” An explosion cuts him off. Rhodey fires through the chaos, covering all directions, then advances into the murk. Another Hummer goes up in a fireball, and now Tony’s window blows in, spraying glass and shrapnel. He scrambles out of the door. Smoke. Machine gunfire. Tracers zip past. Shouting all around him. Tony ducks, scampering along. He spots an M-16, picks it up, but the weapon is burning hot. He drops it and then pulls his cell phone from his pocket, his fingers hurrying to scroll through his contact list before he finds Spencer's. Something pings off a smoldering Humvee and thuds in the dirt near him. He spins towards it, his finger hovering over his screen. It detonates and throws Tony back, shredding his suit and revealing his body armor underneath. His phone lands some way from him, Spencer's contact open on the screen.

…..........

**Present:**

Tony snaps awake. He’s tied to a chair, bloody rags covering his chest. Two Insurgents flank a DV camera. Behind Tony are a line of armed hooded men and a banner showing ten interlocked rings. The Leader, a huge Choori knife in one hand, reads rhetoric (in Dari) for the camera. Tony's eyes flicker around, panic rising in him.

…...............

Back in Malibu, Pepper tidies up around Spencer who hasn't moved from the couch, she wants her brothers, and she has to wait for them. She can't think about anything other than Tony right now. She should have known better. Too good to be true. She should have expected something bad to happen, because it always does. Life has taught her this. She barely reacts when the doorbell goes, when Jarvis announces the arrival of her brothers, she just wants this to be some stupid painful dream that she can wake up from. Wake up and find Tony coming in, find him kicking off his shoes and climbing into bed. Spencer takes a shaky breath and closes her eyes. Willing it to be a dream. Dean drops his bag and moves straight for Spencer who's already crying again by the time she opens her eyes. Pepper had told Dean and Sam everything that she had Spencer, they knew how bad it was going to be coming here. But the hurt on her face is unbearable for them. Dean sits at her side and pulls her closer, letting her curl into his chest. Dean holds her tightly to his chest as she cries, full-on breaks down. He's never seen her this upset before. Not even when John died.

“I've got you” he whispers stroking her hair. Dean rocks her slightly in his arms as he looks to Sam.

“I'll make us some drinks” Sam offers and moves towards the kitchen. The Winchester solution to everything. Drink. Drink until you sleep. Then drink some more.

….............

**Later:**

Spencer lays with her head in Dean's lap as he strokes his fingers through her hair, the tv plays a muted news program, Tony's face on screen as they report on his kidnapping. A half-empty bottle of whiskey sits on the table next to a full glass. Dean turns off the screen and looks down at his sister, her eyes still stare at the now black screen. She's not said a word since they got here. And he's worried about her. They've already lost so much. And Spencer got her happy ending, she got the husband, the house, the kids. That was it for her. But it's all gone. Sam sees to the children, keeping them upstairs away from the news and away from their mother because they all know how easily children can read their parents' moods. Sam and Spencer aren't as close as she and Dean, so in this situation, big brother Dean is to the rescue. Dean scoots Spencer over and sets her on the couch next to him, she rubs at her cheeks and then her eyes before she pulls her knees to her chest.

“I'm going to use the bathroom,” Dean tells her pulling the blanket around her shoulders. “And to check on the kids” she sniffles and nods a little reaching for the glass on the table. Dean heads out of the room knowing that Mr. Computer guy with the voice in the sky will look out for her.

…..........

Nightmarish. Garbled voices. Stabbing lights. Tony thrashes against a restraining belt. A red scalpel. Blood-spattered hands. Tony’s heaving chest. A boilerplate. Yinsen looks down on Tony, performing the “operation”. He yells to someone in Arabic, and Tony is held down, a chloroform rag is pressed to his face.

 

 


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Tony flickers awake, disoriented. A tube protrudes from his nose. He sees Yinsen, humming a tune as he shaves by a broken mirror. But more importantly, right now there is a jug of water on the table. Tony tries to speak, can’t. It’s the damn nasal tube. He pulls at it, gagging as two of feet of tubing slithers from his nose.

“..water...water.” Yinsen keeps humming. Tony yanks the IV from his arm and stretches for the water, but is stopped by a wire, under his chest bandages, snapping taut.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Yinsen warns. Tony follows the wire with his eyes and finds, to his horror, that it’s hooked up to a car battery.

He starts clawing at his chest bandages. Yinsen turns. Tony sees his ugly chest wound. It’s too much. He swoons.

…...............

Spencer lays staring at Tony's side of the bed, her fingers touching the groove in the mattress. He can't do this to her. He can't leave her. Not after everything they've been through, and not with their daughter's 2nd birthday around the corner. He promises Trinity he would be back. She turns and picks up her cell phone from the bedside table and dials a number. Takes a few shaky breaths as it rings.

“Spencer?” Rhodey answers.

“Rhodey” she whispers.

“Hey, Spence,” he greets back sadly, she can hear people in the background, the sound of a helicopter starting up. “I meant to call” he starts.

“It's okay” she assures him. “Well, it's not but....”

“I'm about to head out on a search” he admits. “Okay? I'm not going to come back until we find him” he promises her. “Spencer, I...I'm so sorry”

“It's not your fault” she's already crying again.

“Just hang in there a little while” Rhodey offers. “I'll bring him home, I promise” her lips trembles. “Just look after those babies...”

“Yeah” she whispers sadly. “Yeah, okay....thank you”

“Why are you thanking me?” Rhodey asks. “I lost your husband”

“But you're looking for him” she counters. “And that matters...I urm..I should check on the kids”

“I'll see you soon” Rhodey assures her and then hangs up, Spencer rubs at her eyes removing her tears as she lets out a shaky breath before she climbs out of her bed. She can't sleep, so she'll look over her babies.

…..............

Sam tidies up a little in Spencer's living room, Trinity's toys and drawings littering the floor and table. He's worried about them, this whole family will be rocked by this. And more so if Tony doesn't come back. He can't imagine Spencer coping very well without Tony, especially with three children.

“I gave her a couple of sleeping pills” Dean admits dropping onto the couch. “How are the kids?”

“Sleeping” Sam answers and yawns joining him. “You know, when she and Tony got married, after everything with her deal, I thought Spence had it made....the happy family, beautiful children, loving husband...”

“Yeah” Dean agrees. “Guess the Winchester curse strikes again” he mumbles and then sighs. “I was thinking” Dean starts leaning forward onto his knees. “She shouldn't be here by herself, even with Pepper.....” Sam nods a little. “And she's not really in the right mood to look after them rascals on her own”

“No” Sam offers.

“I'm gonna ask her to come back to Bobby's with us” Dean admits. “Just till Tony comes back....she needs her family around her, especially with Trinity's birthday literally days away”

“Okay” Sam agrees as he looks at Dean. “Yeah, we can do this for her...you have space in the car for all of us?”

“Probably not” Dean admits with a shrug. “But you could take Spencer's car with the Trinity, Spencer can come with me with the twins...Keep Trinity's mind off of Tony, 'cause you know she's going to ask questions” Sam nods.

“Want to head out at first light?” Sam asks standing.

“Yeah” Dean agrees resting his head back on the couch. “Hopefully, Spencer will agree to this....”

“You know she's never been all that good at asking for help” Sam reminds him. “Remember when we were seven and you took us go-carting” Dean laughs a little and nods.

“Yeah, yeah that...was fun”

“But Spencer was determined to go faster, and she did, 'cause no one would ever tell her no” Dean smirks. “But she crashed, and she seemed fine...”

“Two days later she broke down in tears and refused to tell anyone why....she didn't want to ask for the help....because she'd actually broken her arm...” Dean finishes. “She spent two days in agony rather than asking for help”

“Dad was so mad...” Sam adds.

“He'd know what to do” Dean admits. “With this, he'd know just what to say to her....” Sam looks down.

“Dean” Sam starts looking to him. “You know just what to do” he assures his brother. Dean shrugs.

“This is not something we can fix with a bullet or a knife” Dean sighs and shakes his head. Sam nods a little.

“I'm going to check on the kids,” he tells his brother before leaving the room. Dean closes his eyes and nods to himself.

….............

Spencer hums a little cradling Ryder to her chest, it's like a miniature Tony staring back at her. She smiles sadly and sits in the rocking chair with him.

“I know I'm not your daddy” she whispers. “But urm...I can give AC/DC a try” she adds stroking his cheek. “Back in black” she starts to sing softly. “I hit the sack. I've been too long I'm glad to be back. Yes, I'm let loose. From the noose. That's kept me hanging about. I've been looking at the sky. 'Cause it's gettin' me high. Forget the hearse 'cause I never die. I got nine lives. Cat's eyes. Abusin' every one of them and running wild” Ryder stares up at her and then smiles, Spencer chokes up a little. His first smile....and Tony isn't here to see his sons first smile.

“Spence?” Sam asks in the doorway watching her, she looks up at him, tears streaming down her face.

“He smiled at me,” she tells him. “He smiled and...Tony missed it” Sam nods a little walking towards her. He crouches in front of them and brushes his hand over her cheek.

“Thought Dean gave you something to sleep” he offers.

“Please” she scolds. “I learned how not to take pills when I was a kid, I hid it and then spat it out...I don't want to sleep” She admits with a shrug. “What if something happens?”

“Then we'll wake you” Sam answers. “But you should get some sleep” She shakes her head. “Yes,” he scolds. “Look...Dean thinks you and the kids should come to Bobby's with us”

“Why?” she asks him.

“So we can look after you” he answers. “Spencer, you need help....” she looks down at Ryder. “You're exhausted and upset..”

“I don't know” she whispers watching Ryder. “I just...I should be here in case Tony comes back” Sam strokes her hair.

“Okay” he assures her. “We can stay with you” she looks to him, he leans closer and kisses her cheek before pulling back.

 

 


	17. Chapter Fifteen

 

Dean stares down at Spencer who sleeps, again, on the couch. She's been sleeping a lot since the whole Tony going missing thing. Days and days of sleeping. He hates seeing her this upset, this broken and torn. He strokes her hair before adjusting her blanket and then pulls back.

“That's it” Dean scolds quietly and takes a breath before turning to Sam behind him. “We're taking her to Bobby's”

“She said she wants to stay here” Sam argues.

“And if she wasn't sleeping almost all hours, I would let her, she's exhausted...and if we weren't here, those kids would be missing out...” Sam sighs knowing that he is right. Spencer has just gotten worse the last few days, the closer they get to Trinity's birthday, the more it sinks in that Tony is really missing. “She refuses to eat, when was the last time she had a shower or a bath.....being here isn't helping her or them...Whilst she's asleep, I say we pack the kids up, get them in the car, and then take her....” Sam moves to Dean's side and looks down at Spencer. “And drive till we hit Bobby's” Sam nods.

…..................

Sam sets Trinity into her car seat as she yawns and rubs at her eyes, but she'll sleep on the drive.

“Stay right there, sweetheart, I'll be right back” Sam hands her her stuffed wolf and she holds it closer to her as he closes the door and moves to the trunk to set in the bags he and Dean packed for the three of them. Jarvis helped as much as he could without having hands. Directing them to the right things and toys. Dean leaves the house, a baby carrier on each arm as he heads to the Impala. He passes Sam who raises an eyebrow.

“I'm good, I got them” Dean assures him and then stares at the car door handle. “Yeah, I don't” he then admits, Sam smirks amused and moves to open the door for him before taking one of the carriers from him and moving around the other side of the car. Both of them strap the carriers into place, making sure they are secure.

“She's going to be okay, right?” Sam asks lifting his eyes to meet Dean who shrugs a little before leaning out of the car, Sam joins him.

“As long as he comes back” Dean answers. “If not....” he pauses slightly. “I think it would actually destroy her”

…............

Spencer wakes and frowns feeling and hearing the rumble of the Impala around her. She jerks up and turns to Dean driving with a glare on her face, he sighs and holds tighter to the wheel.

“Don't get mad” he warns. “Okay?” he asks, she takes a breath. “This is for the best” he glances at her. “Spence?” he asks, she turns to find the twins in their carriers strapped into the back seats but no Trinity.

“Where's Trin?” she counter asks.

“With Sam, he's taking your car” Dean answers, she turns to look out the side of the window. “Spence” he whispers. “You needed to get out of that house, waiting around like that....it's not good for you, and it's not good for your kids”

“I wasn't going to argue with you” she whispers sadly. “I'm too tired to do so” she sighs a little and tugs her jacket closer to her.

“You've been sleeping a lot” he offers.

“Not really” she admits. “I just like laying in our bed” Dean looks at her sadly before turning his attention back to the road. “I miss him” she whispers.

“Yeah” he nods. “Yeah, I know you do”

“I don't think I can do this without him” she adds, Dean looks to her.

“Do what?” he asks her, she sniffles.

“Be a mother” she admits, her voice breaking. “I just...I urm...I don't think I can do any of it without him”

“But you love them”

“I do” she whispers. “But...there's three of them” she looks to him, tears in her eyes. “Three, Dean, one I could do alone, but three? No, I can't...”

“Spence” he states. “Dad did it with us” he reminds her, she scoffs a little knowing that John isn't exactly the best parental role model. He did his best, but his best wasn't enough. And she didn't see that, not until Trinity, not until she knew that she would never do some of the things John did to her daughter. She knew then, that John hadn't been perfect. “And, trust me, you are twice, if not more, the person he was, you can do this...I know you can” she sniffles turning away from him, her fingers toying with her wedding ring. “As for Tony” Dean continues. “I'm sure he's doing everything he can to get home to you and those kids.....” she swallows her emotions, begging herself not to cry. “If he misses you as much as you miss him, then...I know he'll be doing everything he can” She wraps her arms around herself and presses her forehead to the cold glass of the window.

“Thank you” she offers, Dean frowns a little. “For looking after me” she elaborates.

“You don't need to thank me for that” he argues. “Ever” she nods a little and takes a deep breath closing her eyes. 

 


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Spencer stands awkwardly in Bobby's hall, it feels like forever since she stepped foot in this house but suddenly all the memories come flooding back and she's not sure how she feels being here. Bobby stands before her and smiles sadly and warmly at her, despite the situation, he is so very happy to see her and her children.

“Thanks for letting us stay,” Spencer tells Bobby as Trinity swirls her dress.

“You know you and them babies are always welcome here” Bobby assures her. “How are you holding up?”

“'M okay” she whispers, her voice breaking slightly. “Just....scared, Bobby” she admits.

“Hey, Princess” Dean states as he takes Trinity's hand. “Why don't we go make sure Uncle Sammy hasn't dropped your brother and sister?” Dean kisses Spencer's cheek and then leads Trinity away. Spencer wraps her arms around herself and looks to Bobby who then pulls her closer to him, his arms embracing her. Spencer's lips quiver as she fights off more tears. She feels like that's all she's done since Pepper told her. What else is she supposed to do when it feels like her heart has been torn in two? Bobby strokes her back and sighs sadly into her hair. After everything this family has been through, he really thought Spencer had lucked out. The nice house. The loving husband. The adorable children. She was supposed to be the lucky one. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. To them.

…..............

Dean drops into the couch next to Sam with a heavy sigh, he's just come off the phone to Pepper, she's just as worried as they are about Spencer, but she agrees some time away, some time with her family will help, she needs to not be alone right now, she needs help. He glances at Sam who in turn glances back at him.

“Did you get the twins down?” Dean asks, Sam nods and lets out a small breath.

“Yeah” Sam answers. “Ryder fussed a little but...” Sam nods again. “He eventually settled....what did Pepper say?”

“Urm...that she, Rhodey and Happy are going to come here for Trinity's birthday” Dean answers. “We've got to try and keep the girl's mind from the fact that her father is missing her birthday when he promised he'd be here....”

“It's not Tony's fault” Sam scolds.

“No” Dean agrees with a sigh. “No, I know.....just frustrating.....this is nothing that we can just....kill to fix this”

“Yeah” Sam whispers. Dean presses his head into his hands and closes his eyes. What a mess this all is.

“What if he doesn't come back?” Dean mumbles into his hands. “What is she going to do?” he looks up again. “It will kill her” the two bothers share a look, both know that that Dean is right, Spencer can't lose Tony, it would break her heart beyond fixing. Not to mention the children. Trinity is old enough to realize if something happened, and growing up without a parent hurts, they all know that. They all know how hard it is having a single parent, Sam and Dean know Spencer will work the hell out of it, but they don't want her to have to do it alone. Dean leans back and lets out a breath. “You know what?” He asks. “We have to make this birthday pretty damn perfect.....we have to take photos, we have to record it....so that when Tony does come back, and he will, he can see it all....” Sam smiles and nods. Sometimes Dean can be pretty smart, especially when it comes to Spencer. Sam is so very jealous of the relationship the two of them have, Spencer and Dean share something that Sam would have if he'd stuck around. But he is glad that Dean was there for her when Sam himself wasn't. It still eats away at him every now and then, but things are better between the three of them, possibly more so than ever before.

….............

Spencer pulls a hairbrush through Trinity's hair as the girl watches some cartoon on the tv, it's helping Spencer remain calm, Trinity helps. For a few moments, she can concentrate on her children and not on the fact that Tony is....wherever he is. Doing whatever he is. She doesn't want to think about it. She leans closer and kisses Trinity's head, breathing her in. Spencer loves her children soo much. She really does, but she has no idea how to do it alone. She's not strong enough, not old enough, not experienced enough, not good enough....not alone. She sniffles and pulls back going back to brush Trinity's hair. She just needs to make it to Trinity's birthday, then she'll think about it all, make choices, decisions. Decide what to do if things don't work out, if Tony never comes back. She doesn't want to think about it....but she might just have to. 

….........

Dean strokes Spencer's hair as she sleeps, for the first time since this all happened she's actually sleeping. She still doesn't look healthy and strong but they'll fix that too. Just get her back on her feet before Tony comes back. Because he would hate to come back and see her this wrecked. He would hate to come home knowing she suffered this much. Dean takes a breath and leans over to kiss Spencer's head before standing and leaving her to it. He and Sam have a 2nd birthday to plan. 

 


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Trinity looks up at Spencer as she picks her up, the little girl's eyes shining with adoration. Spencer smiles back, trying hard to keep her pain away from her daughter. Spencer kisses her head and breaths her in before pulling back and touching Trinity's nose.

“Happy birthday, Princess” Spencer tells her warmly.

“Daddy?” Trinity asks, Spencer shakes her head and touches Trinity's cheek.

“I'm sorry” Spencer whispers. “But he had to work, but he did really, really want to be here” Spencer assures her. Trinity stares at her, her eyes misting as she starts to cry. “No, sweetie, no, please don't cry” Spencer begs because she knows if Trinity cries about Tony not being here than Spencer will cry too. “I am here” Spencer assures her. Trinity fights against her hold, wanting her daddy now more than ever, but he's not here, and he promised, Trinity might be young, but she understands that. Sam leans in the doorway watching the two of them. Neither are doing each other any good right now. Trinity is crying which upsets Spencer, and Spencer being upset upsets Trinity further. Sam leans up and moves towards them.

“Give her here,” Sam tells Spencer. “I got her, I got it” Spencer nods and hands Trinity over to him. Sam kisses Trinity's head holding her closer to him as she cries. “Go calm down,” Sam tells Spencer. “It'll be okay, let her cry it out, she'll be fine” Spencer nods a little and takes a deep breath before leaving Trinity with Sam.

…..........

Spencer slides down the wall, her hands over her mouth and nose as she cries. She wants to make it all better for Trinity but she can't. She doesn't know how to fix it for her. Tony should be here. He should be here for her birthday. He promised.

“Spence” Dean states as he walks towards her. She looks up at him, eyes wet and red. “Oh, Spence” he breaths pulling her up to her feet and then into a hug, his arms tight around her, letting her cry into his chest.

“Hey” he breathes. “It's okay” he assures her sadly. He knows today is going to be hard for her. Tony promised to be back in time for Trinity's birthday, and here it is, and here he isn't. And she knows it isn't his fault, they all do, but it doesn't soften the ache. She pulls back and looks up at him.

“Dean” she whispers. “I get this feeling that I want to make a deal” he frowns at her. “To find Tony...”

“No” he is quick to scold her, he knows that this is her grief talking, and they know where this goes. How it ends. And Tony would be more upset about that. “Firstly” he starts. “You can't sell your soul, because you don't own it, remember?” she brushes her hand over her cheek. “You gave it to Tony....” she looks down. “Secondly, Tony would not want you to do that, he wouldn't want you to do that” her lips quivers. “I know, oh, Spence, I know you miss him” she nods. “I know how much this hurts” she sobs a little. “But you have to believe that they'll find him, you have to hold onto that hope....even if you can't do it for you, you do it for Trinity, and you do it for Ryder and Serenity” she nods and looks up at him. “They need you to be strong” he adds cupping her cheeks. “And you are the strongest woman I know, you can do this.....” he kisses her forehead. “Now, you are going to go downstairs, drink coffee, and smile as your daughter celebrates her birthday, because she is going to need all of us to get through this day” she nods and hugs him, pressing her head to his chest. He rubs her back and presses the side of his head to hers.

…........

Spencer sits curled in an armchair, a cup of coffee clutched between her fingers as she watches Pepper and Trinity together. Pepper, Rhodey and Happy didn't have to come all this way for today, but they did, and they did it for her and for Trinity and the twins. She takes a deep breath and glances at her side where the twins still sleep in their basket at her side. Happy glances across at Spencer, his eyes sad, he misses Tony but he knows what he feels is only a fraction of what she is feeling. And he likes Spencer. She's good for Tony. Kind. Caring. Funny. And he hates seeing her so upset about this all. Happy grabs his own coffee and approaches Spencer.

“You okay?” Happy asks her as he pulls a seat closer to join her. She gives him a look. “I know, stupid question” she gives him a sad smile. “You know, I think it's going to be okay” he assures her. “They'll find him and all of this upset will be for nothing” she sniffles a little and nods.

“Yeah, maybe” she breaths. “Maybe in a few months, this will all just be a nightmare” he touches her arm and nods.

“And you know that until we find him” Happy starts and then nods to Rhodey and Pepper. “We're all here for you”

“I know” she assures him. “And I am so grateful that Tony has people that love him”

“Not just him” Happy offers, Spencer smiles, more genuinely now. She is so grateful to all these people.

“Alright, we got party hats” Dean teases holding up a party hat as he and Sam walk into the room. “And we got cake and presents....” he winks at Trinity, who is still a little upset about Tony not being here but is coming around, knowing all these people here love her. She knows that. Pepper holds Trinity's hand and smiles at the brothers as they smile at the girl. Bobby stands behind them and smiles warmly, he loves seeing this side of the Winchesters. No hunting. No pain. No hurt. Just joy. And with Trinity, there is no hunting life. She is just a little girl loved by all these people. Rhodey pulls a video camera out of his pocket and readies it to record, he is making sure that Tony will not miss out on a single thing about this day. Tony will watch this one day even if Rhodey has to be the one to dive into hell to pull his ass out of the fire. 

 


	20. Chapter Eighteen

It gets harder, the next month. A month without Tony proves difficult for his family. For Spencer. For Trinity. The girl is old enough to understand that her dad is not around, that he hasn't been around. Spencer is trying her best to cope with three children under five alone, whilst she grieves for her husband. And that's hard with Trinity, who's been almost inconsolable since her birthday and the longer she goes without seeing Tony just makes it worse, Spencer is no better, every moment she feels like he is slipping away from her. That hope that he's going to come home, disappearing with every single second that ticks by. But she has to keep hold of it, if she loses hope then all is lost. She moves around the living room, Dean leaning in the door watching her.

“I want to do something” Spencer complains as she tidies up Trinity's toys. Dean's eyes follow her. “I can't just sit around waiting for news to come in....” She takes a breath and turns to Dean. “It's been a month” she reminds him. “A month of nothing and I need to do something, just give me something to do, please” Dean grabs a stuffed horse from the couch and moves closer to her.

“Spence” she looks at him.

“I can't sit around day in day out” She adds. “I can't do it anymore” she begs of him. “Please, Dean, don't make me do it anymore” he hugs her tightly as she cries into his chest.

“How about research?” Dean asks her. “That's what you were going to do before. Set you up a computer, some books....that way you are still with your babies” Spencer pulls back from him.

“Maybe I can...pick up some things from the house” Spencer offers brushing away the tears from her cheeks. “It should be easy enough to install Jarvis onto a computer here”

“There you go, a plan” he pokes her nose softly. “Why don't you let me clean up?” he asks as he takes the toys from her. “And me and Sam can watch the kiddos if you want to go now?” She takes a breath and glances at the clock.

“You know it's going to take me two days to drive there and back, right?” he nods.

“Yeah, we'll be fine...” She sighs and looks at him.

“I'll have to express some milk..” She starts, Dean shakes his head.

“Nope, ew...” he turns and walks away from her.

“Dean” She scolds. “Come on, don't be such a boy about this”

“I don't want to think about your....boobies,” He tells her, Spencer smiles a little.

“Boobies?” she asks him.

“It's skivvy” he points out. “I'm your brother”

“I'm only talking about breast milk” He shakes his head harder and hurries out the room. Spencer laughs a little before it falls, her somber mood returning, she lets out a sad breath and closes her eyes.

….......

Spencer loads the trunk of her car with bags and boxes. The boxes filled with books, the bags filled with clothes for the children, for herself, she even packed a few of Tony's shirts for herself. She jumps when she turns around and finds Obadiah Stane behind her, he gives her a smile and she inwardly cringes. She doesn't like Stane. He creeps her out.

“Stane” She greets.

“Spencer. I've been coming here every day” Stane admits. “Hoping to catch you. Where have you been?”

“I'm staying with my brothers” she answers as she loads another bag. “They're helping me with the children. What do you want Stane?”

“I think it would be a good idea for you to release a statement to the press about the search” He offers, she scoffs.

“Yeah, that's not going to happen” She counters.

“They need to hear it from you, Spencer” He states firmly. “You were Tony's wife, the mother of his children, the news should come from you that all hope is lost”

“I'm not going to lie to them” She stops him. “Everyone else may have given up hope, but I haven't. Tony will be found, he will somehow find a way to save himself, to get home. I have to believe that. And I know he is smarter than anyone that could ever conspire against him” She stares up at him. “He is the smartest man I know, the kindest, the most loving, and the best father my children could ever have. Tony will find a way home to them, he would never abandon them. But if you've lost hope, you can tell the public that, but I won't lie to them...” She closes the trunk and leans on it. “You can tell Trinity that you think her daddy's dead, that everyone thinks that...” She pushes off the trunk and moves to climb into her car.

“Spencer” Stane stops her. “I am sorry that this happened” she runs her tongue over her teeth and then climbs into the car to get away from him. She shudders once safe in her car. There is a whirl behind her and she smiles softly as a robotic arm touches her shoulder. Dum-E. She's glad for the bigger car right now. She didn't want to leave Dum-E on his own any longer. He's one of Tony's most loved items, despite how often he yells at it. Trinity had started spending time down in the workshop before Tony went missing.

“I'm okay” She assures Dum-E. “Just...creeps me out” She admits, his arm whirls as he lifts it as if to peer down at her. She turns forward and starts the car. “Let's go see the babies,” she tells him. He whirls again, she smirks a little as if understanding him, but he is predictable. “I'll have Pepper bring U, I just couldn't get you both in” he touches her cheek and she smiles again, she feels better around Dum-E because she sees Tony in him, he and U are like her adopted robotic children.

 


End file.
